Struck in the Heart
by HikariNoTenshi-Crystal
Summary: Francis and the gang have defeated Ultron, but what will they do when a girl shows up and tells them that their parents are actually alive? Even more troubling is that her parents are two notorious villains that plan to destroy the Avengers. Can Francis keep his feelings in check around her? Or will her charms take him over?
1. Discoveries

**All rights to The Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow belongs to Marvel Animations. The OC's in this character belong to me. I'd like to give thanks to my editor HistoryNerd1995!**

**I hope this new story of mine is good! I've always loved this movie and thought that since so few people actually create a story for this movie I would make one myself!**

**Rate and Review!**

* * *

"Tony!" Pym yelled happily as he waved his hand in the air. He flitted off towards Azari, ready to play a short game of tag.

"Tony, where are we going?" James asked walking alongside said adult.

"You'll see," Tony answered, making James fume as he let out a sigh and looked straight ahead.

"Patience is a virtue," Torunn told James with a smirk of proudness.

"Shut up," James complained crossing his arms and walking faster towards Azari.

"He has a temper," Francis chuckled, watching James act like a child.

"He'll grow up soon," Tony chuckled with them as he looked at his watch that was telling him where to go and the coordinates for their endpoint.

Tony had received some startling information from Vision earlier in the week. The Avengers were all still alive, and they were the ones who supposedly sent the message. He suspected it of being a trap, especially since it had been years since they were presumed dead. Why hadn't they contacted them sooner and helped with Ultron when all was going wrong? But there was still a chance that it was true, and he wanted it to be. He hoped the children didn't have to live any more of their lives without their parents.

The teens were all finding something to keep them entertained as they walked down the short path leading to their destination. They had driven most of the way, but the need to walk the rest of the way had arisen due to something shorting the machinery and making it collapse when they were almost there.

"Tony! What is that?" Azari asked him pointing ahead.

Farther down the path was a wall made out of rock, blocking them from entering the village from any way but the front entrance.

"It's our destination." Tony said with hard eyes. He was ready for an attack just in case, and had made sure that the kids brought their weapons along too.

They cautiously entered the building and watched as the people in the streets kept their eyes on them even as they were shopping and doing work. Of course they would be wary of people who were carrying weapons on them.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find a Ms. Crystal Marshall?" Tony asked a bystander politely.

She looked him up and down, eyeing the children and the weapons they carried. She sighed jutting her chin in a direction behind her. "She's the house at the top of the hill, just before the woods." She told him. Groaning she shook her head and said, "Always bringing people with weapons here."

"What did she mean by that?" Azari asked Tony, watching her as she went.

"Is she some criminal that we're taking care of?" Pym asked excitedly. He buzzed around their heads in anticipation, wanting a new mission to work on.

"She's not a criminal," A man said. They turned and stared at the man with dark maroon hair and yellow cat eyes. He was smiling at them in a friendly enough way. "I'll show you the way. The villagers just like to gossip and come to their own conclusions."

"You are?" James asked eyeing the man up and down warily.

"Boris," The man said, sticking his hand out for them to shake. "I'm an old friend of Crystal's. I owe her a lot."

"How do we know we can we trust you?" James asked him, irritated.

Hawkeye smacked him on the back of the head, nodding an apology to Boris. "Just let him take us. He said she's not a criminal."

"Shut up! You're just excited because it's a girl!" James yelled at Hawkeye, making the archer blush and hit him over the head again.

"He's telling the truth!" Azari laughed, walking next to Boris.

"Hawkeye just wants a girlfriend!" Pym teased, laughing as he dodged the attacks made at him.

"Boys," Torunn sighed, shaking her head.

Boris led them to a big house, almost like a mansion that was on the outskirts of the town, just before the woods. Just as the woman had said.

"Oi! Crystal! Where are you?" Boris yelled looking around for said girl. "You have some guests!"

"Crystal isn't here right no…" a feminine voice trailed off.

They turned and froze staring wide eyed as black pixie hair and fair skin watched them with brown eyes. Janet Van Dyne stood there staring at all of them in shock.

"You came," She whispered. She placed a hand over her mouth as she took a step forward, then another, before she took off running and hugged Pym closely to her. "Thank god you're okay!"

"Janet, what are you yelling for?" Henry Pym asked with a chuckle.

Steve Rogers, T'Challa, Ororo Munroe, Natasha Romanova, Clint Barton and Bobbi Morse walked behind them as they stood and stared at their children in joy and amazement. Children and parents raced towards each other in shouts of joy as they quickly tightened their hold around each other.

"How are you alive?" James asked looking at his parents.

"Why are you here?" Pym asked looking around them.

"Why didn't you contact us?" Francis asked hurt.

"That is a difficult thing to explain." Thor said, shooting down to Earth in lightning with his wife Sif.

Torunn smiled happily as she dashed and hugged her parents, hanging onto her mother's clothing as they all looked at Thor.

"First let's call Crystal." Clint said with a small smile. "Crystal!"

"Coming!" A voice shouted from the woods.

A body tumbled into Francis and made them crash to the floor in a big heap. Francis sat up on his elbows as he looked down. A girl with long golden blonde hair just past her shoulder blades, petite figure, long legs, but large chest, sat up and looked up at him with shining light blue eyes. She squeaked as she pushed backwards and landed on her butt before standing up quickly and grabbing Clint's arm. Her light blue summer dress covered in dirt at the bottom.

"That's Crystal?" Pym asked walking over to her and looking all around her for any clue of evil or threat. "She doesn't look bad at all!"

The Avengers looked at Boris in confusion as he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "The villagers were saying things again."

"Those stupid villagers." Steve sighed shaking his head.

"But you haven't answered any of our questions," Azari said looking at all of them in wonder.

"How are you alive?" Francis asked, dusting himself off as he stood up.

Crystal padded forward quietly then she grabbed his hand and tugged him along as she stepped backwards and looked at him expectantly. "We'll answer them inside." She told them gently, surprising him with how sweet her voice sounded.

They followed her inside and they sat down in a large living room. Crystal walked into the kitchen and brought out some drinks and snacks, setting them down in front of the others, trying to keep herself from fidgeting.

"Crystal, sit down." Natasha said gently patting the seat next to her.

Crystal looked at James and shook her head, opting for a place next to Tony so she wasn't in the way of the children and their parents.

"Where do we begin?" Steve grumbled, rubbing his neck.

"How about when they thought we were dead?" T'Challa offered up.

"We all thought we were over." Bobbi said sighing as she linked her fingers with Clint. "When Ultron blasted us, and we went flying. We all thought it was over."

"Crystal was a young girl then, just a year or two younger than you Francis." Clint said smiling at his son. "She had wandered over to us, and she started shouting. When Boris came up, we thought it was over and that she was with Ultron."

"But she ended up taking us to her village and to her house." Janet said quickly, not wanting the kids to misunderstand.

"She had nursed us back to health and made sure we healed back to normal, and wouldn't let us get up until we were fully back to health." Henry said smiling at Crystal with thanks.

Crystal began to fidget as they kept glancing at her in wonder. She finally scooted over a bit, trying to distance herself from Tony, even if it was just a bit.

"But if you were alive all this time, why didn't you contact us?" James asked with brows furrowed.

They looked at each other and at the ground in guilt, wondering how they were going to explain this.

"When we woke up," Ororo began looking at them. "We had no recollection of our past or what had happened."

"We only knew what Crystal had told us," T'Challa explained. "And what we learned from daily life here with our powers."

"Later, we started to regain our memories, but it was so little at a time that we didn't remember any of you 'till just recently." Janet said desperately.

"Something about Crystal growing up around us made us all feel nostalgic, and with her being around it unlocked our memories that had been behind a wall." Henry explained in simple terms.

"The second we remembered, we sent a message to Vision, to give to Tony in return, telling him that we were alive and well." Natasha said happily.

"So we have Crystal to thank for all of this." Tony said, nodding his head and looking at her.

Crystal flushed in embarrassment ducking her head to try to get away from the stares.

"What I'm curious about," Tony said, looking at them once again, "Is how did she stumble upon you? Who are you exactly, to live here without parents and know how to take care of people that are injured?"

Crystal froze as she sat there looking at the ground from everyone's wondering looks. She stood up and looked helplessly at Clint, hoping he would help get her out of this.

"She's the daughter of Amora and Nightmare." Thor told them plainly.

"What?!" Pym shouted looking at her with wide eyes.

"She's the…!" James said standing up.

"It can't be!" Tony said utterly shocked by the new information.

Crystal took a step back as they all stared at her, her mind whizzing around, trying to find a way out.

"Crystal!" Clint said standing. "It's okay! They won't hurt you!" He looked at the children and Tony and made his voice stern. "She is NOT a threat to us! She is working against her parents! She won't hurt anybody!"

Crystal balled her hands into fists as she took another step back looking defensively at all of them, ready for any attack to come. Francis stood up and placed his hand under her elbow, and catching her fist as she flung it at his face.

"Whoa! Calm down! It's all fine Angel!" Francis said twisting her around so her arms and his arms were locked around her.

Crystal struggled to get out of his hold, but stopped as he didn't budge, leaving her more exhausted than before.

"Better?" He asked her next to her ear.

She flushed, nodding her head. He let her go and had her sit next to him, making sure she didn't run any time soon. He put his arm behind her, watching her as she twiddled her thumbs around and tried to avoid eye contact with the room.

"Does that mean that you can come home with us?" Pym asked excitedly.

"Well," Janet said looking over at Crystal, "I don't want to just leave Crystal here alone."

"I'll be fine!" Crystal said looking up suddenly.

"How about it? Are we taking Crystal with us?" Clint offered up with a smirk.

Tony watched her with a wondering gaze, before looking at the others and seeing the protectiveness they had towards her. He knew that what they were saying had to be true. "Well, as long as she behaves. Besides, I can always use her as my guinea pig if she misbehaves."

Crystal couldn't help it as she burst out laughing looking at him trying to joke around. "I don't think I'd be a good guinea pig."

"Yeah, guinea pigs brains are bigger than hers." Steve joked looking at her with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Crystal said smiling at them. She looked at all of them and felt happy as no one disagreed with her staying. "As long as it's alright with everyone."

"Yay! We have another kid!" Pym shouted happily.

"My name is Azari!" The dark seventeen year old said holding his hand out to her. "I thought we should at least introduce ourselves."

"My name's Pym!" The young fifteen year old said with a smile.

She took Azari's hand and ruffled Pym's hair as she smiled and nodded to them.

"James," The red headed seventeen year old said with a nod.

"My name is Torunn." The blonde seventeen year old said with a friendly smile.

"Name's Hawkeye," The fair haired eighteen year old said with a small smirk.

Crystal looked at him then at his father, quirking her eyebrow in a silent question. Clint gently rapped his knuckles on Francis's head, making him rub the spot and look at his father.

"His name is Francis." He said shaking his head.

Pym started laughing as Crystal smiled. "He doesn't let anyone call him that!" Pym laughed, shrinking and flying away from Francis.

"Francis! Leave him be!" Crystal laughed.

He stopped, hearing her say his name didn't irritate him as it did when others do. He rubbed his neck as pink flushed across his cheeks lightly.

"Ooooo! Francis has a crush on Crystal!" Pym teased hanging on his back.

"Not arguing with her as she calls him 'Francis'." Azari cooed, batting his eyes.

"Oh, shut up!" He yelled out waving his head in the air, as if shooing a fly away.

Pym and Azari laughed as James and Torunn smiled and held back their laughs. Francis ran around, trying to catch one of the two. Crystal reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him just as he was about to catch Pym. He looked at her as she laughed and his ears darkened.

An explosion erupted outside, making Crystal whip her head around and run to the window. Her eyes widened before she ran out the door quickly and towards the village. The others didn't even ask as they followed after her and stopped as they looked at a man holding a gun to a child.

"Where's the money?" A man yelled waving the gun around the child.

"There is no money!" His mother cried helplessly as tears rushed down her cheeks.

The heroes began to look around, trying to figure out what to do before the child was hurt. Crystal rushed forward, ignoring the shouts of disapproval around her. She grabbed the man's arm and flung it away from the child as she dove for the child at the same time the man brought the gun around and shot once again.

The bullet grazed the outside of her dress, putting a hole in her clothing, but missing her skin, as she hit the ground with the child in her arms. She stood up and jumped towards the others, setting the child down in front of Francis, but behind her. Three other men came up with guns as they aimed their weapons at their group, ready to fire. She reached behind Francis quickly and grabed his bow and arrows, pulling him to her side in the process so she could reach his arrows more efficiently.

She notched four arrows back and let them go. Each one landed in one of the guns, exploding them in the men's hands and making them shout out in pain. Clint, Natasha, Steve, and T'Challa rush forward, grabbing the men and slamming them to the floor with their arms twisted behind their backs. Crystal breathed out slowly bringing her attention back to reality, and to the kid's crying and hanging onto her dress. She reached down and picked the child up into her arms, holding him close and cooing to him, trying to calm him down.

"It's okay," She whispered to him, "They're gone now. You're alright."

The mother rushed over and took the boy, repeating her thanks frantically as she looked over her soon quickly.

"She's a super hero already," Azari said with a smile.

She smiled at him shyly as she let out a small laugh and looked at the child thankfully. They spent the rest of the time gathering their things and preparing for the walk back to the large vehicle that was ready to take them back to their new headquarters, which looked more like an institute than anything. When they arrived Francis had to drag Crystal in or she would have stood there with her jaw agape and her eyes staring up at the institute.

"Tony!" Nick Fury yelled as he stormed out of one of the doors. "Where the hell did you…."

Nick's jaw dropped as he stared at the group standing there with stupid smiles on their faces, and Crystal still in the back with Francis dragging her, and her jaw open as she stared at the ceiling and around the room like an art major would stare at DaVinci.

"How the hell?" Nick asked walking forward and clapping his hand with Steve's, going down the line to look at everyone. "How the hell are all of you alive?" He stopped as he stared at Crystal, until she stopped and looked at him back, staring into his eyes…..err, eye….and she stiffened. "You!"

"You!" She yelled at the same time jumping back and pointing her finger at him.

He rushed after her, trying to grab her arm, but she ran out of his reach in time and towards the doors. He pressed a button on the wall shutting the door in front of her and blocking any escape she had. She saw two French doors on the side wall, and she rushed out. They led to a beautiful deck overlooking a lake with a water fall, and a lush forest surrounding it, ready for training of any kind.

Nick dove and grabbed her leg before she could run anymore, ignoring her as she kicked out at him and yelled at him to let her go.

"Hey! Nick! What are you doing?!" Clint yelled, grabbing the back of Nick's jacket and hauling him off the floor.

Francis grabbed Crystal and put her behind him as she glared at Fury in irritation. She stuck her tongue out at the man, making him growl and glare at her hard.

"You should be locked up!" He yelled at her.

"Why?" Janet asked him.

"Do you know who her parents are?" Fury yelled at them angrily.

"That shouldn't determine whether she gets locked up!" Natasha yelled at him.

Fury glared at all of them, before grumbling and letting out a sigh as he relaxed his stance seeing none of them were going to let him near the girl. "Fine, but the second she messes up, she gets locked up!"

"What has your panties in a bunch?" She asks him with a pout.

He reddened in anger as he pointed a finger at her warningly. She smiled cheekily, still hiding behind Francis as she hung onto his arm. Fury turned his attention to the young archer and smiled cunningly. "YOU'RE in charge of watching over her."

"I'm not a child!" She yelled at him.

"You are a child. And you need someone watching you as long as I'm here." Fury argued with her, staring her down, daring her to argue with him again.

She huffed turned her back to him, leaning her back against Francis's, trying to ignore Fury as much as she could.

"This is going to be interesting." Clint said shaking his head.

"Just think," Bobbi said excitedly. "Our son has a girl now! They can get married in the future! And I can have grandbabies!"

Crystal fell backwards as she lost her footing and Francis blushed profusely as he glared at his parents staring at him in their own world.

Everyone began laughing as they watched the two become more embarrassed with every teasing word they were dealt.

Though they were all calm and pleased now, they could never have guessed the hardships to come. Crystal had to watch her back from now on, especially for the people that were planning to use her for their own malicious gain.


	2. Training

**All rights to The Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow goes to Marvel Animations and Young Justice rights goes to DC Entertainment. OC's belong to me. Please do not steal or take. Just ask.**

**Sorry for the wait, I have to awesome people!...how are editing and helping me create this story. They are historynerd1995 and Little-Silver-Sparrow. These two are my awesome friends and helped brain storm the whole idea, who's in it, what will happen, and the new OC's that will come!**

**I know I changed the story to cross over, but there is a good reason for it! Love all of you!**

* * *

"Where is that girl?" Nick asked irritated.

"She'll be here soon." Steve said with a sigh, turning back to his book.

"She probably ran off while we were all asleep." Nick accused with a huff.

"You really want to accuse me of something don't you?" Crystal asked walking into the room. She was now wearing black combat boots that reached her calves, black shorts that reached end of her thigh with big pockets on the side, a black tank-top over a white one, fingerless gloves, and a jacket that was almost an exact copy of Francis' but much smaller and sleeveless. A black ribbon held up her hair as it swayed back and forth gently.

She plopped onto the couch between Janet and Natasha, leaning back and trying to blink the sleep from her eyes and the fog from her brain. Janet could see the bags beneath her eyes and the sluggish movement of her body. They had been there a week, and it seemed Crystal was becoming more and more tired.

"Did you get any sleep?" Janet asked worriedly.

Crystal shook her head but gave a warm, reassuring smile as she looked over at the petite woman. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare."

Henry perked up at the confession, his inner scientist coming out. "The same nightmare as before?"

Crystal looked at him before nodding her head again and rubbing her eyes. Henry got up and walked over to the young girl, spreading her eyelids open, and looking at her eyes that were completely blood shot.

"Do you want some medicine?" Henry asked, pulling out his pocket flashlight and shining it in each of her eyes. Crystal shook her head, giving him a reassuring smile again.

"She's probably planning to destroy us." Nick grumbled.

"Give it a rest Nick!" Bobbi scolded as she whacked the man behind the head. "If she wanted to do something to us she could have done it while we were hurt and unable to fight back!"

"What's wrong with Angel?" Francis asked with a smirk as he and the others walked in.

He leaned on the back of the couch and looked at her from the side. He furrowed his brows and brought up his hand, running his thumb along the bottom of her eye. "Not sleeping enough Angel?"

"Was it the nightmare again?" Toruun asked looking at her in curiousity.

Crystal nodded her head as she rubbed at her eyes. "I'll get sleep soon."

"You've been having that nightmare all week." Toruun said worriedly.

Toruun sighed as Crystal gave them a goofy smile, making her smile as her and James took the last seat. Azari walked over and plopped in front of them, while Pym sat on the arm rest of his father's chair, talking about scientific findings.

"Oh, I see. Don't leave a seat for me." Hawkeye joked.

"You can have mine." Crystal said politely, making him look at her in surprise.

"I didn't actually mean for someone to give me their seat." He said guiltily, rubbing the back of this neck.

"You would have stolen one of ours." Azari teased, smiling at the teen.

Francis glared at the younger panther as his ears darkened. "Because none of you deserve the seats."

"Why not just let her sit in your lap." James taunted, making the archer flush even more.

Francis directed his attention to James in a glare as he stared the boy down fiercely, before stopping and letting a smile appear on his face. He turned his back on them as he side-stepped Crystal and sat in her spot, before pulling the back of her shorts and making her land in between his legs in his lap.

"That wasn't such a bad idea." Francis taunted back, his arms going around Crystal.

Crystal sat there confused as her foggy brain tried to keep up with what had just happened, leaving her in a dazed state. Her cheeks flushed quickly as she finally processed it and could feel him behind her incredibly close.

"You know, if you wanted a girl in your lap, you could have just said so." Crystal joked, trying anything to keep it from becoming awkward.

The room silenced as they looked at her, before bursting out laughing at the random cocky sentence she had just said, relaxing everyone instantly. They all did their own thing from conversations, to reading, to cleaning their weapons, to just playing around.

"Francis!" Nick shouted excitedly. "You've become quiet! She's being a problem for you isn't she?" Nick's accusation was caught off as he looked over at the couch.

Everyone's attention went to the couch where Crystal and Francis were sitting, making them all go quiet and let out an amused smirk. Hawkeye had traded places with Natasha at the side of the couch, and Crystal was still sitting in his lap, but now she was turned sideways with her back towards the arm rest. She was leaning against his chest, her legs curled to the side on his legs, her nose nuzzling into his neck, her hand gripping his shirt. His arm was around her waist, holding her gently to him so she wouldn't fall off the couch in any way, his head was leaning on hers, his breathing ruffling her hair smoothly, and his body relaxing back against the couch comfortably.

"So cute!" Bobbi squealed looking at her son and Crystal.

A flash erupted into the room as Janet snapped a picture of the two on the couch.

"He's going to try anything to get that picture from you." Tony laughed looking at the women squealing over them.

"At least I don't have to worry about my son not getting a girl!" Clint joked as a booming laugh burst from his lungs.

"Young love is always the best." Ororo commented, smiling gently.

"Though they try to deny it," T'Challa chuckled with a nod to his wife.

"Blackmail!" Pym laughed as he buzzed around everyone's heads.

"Shhh!" Toruun shushed him as she grabbed him and pushed him to the ground. "You are too loud."

"At least she's finally getting some sleep." Steve said with a content sigh.

"It's that nightmare." Henry said with a frown.

"What nightmare?" Nick asked curious.

Silence filled the room as the Avengers looked at one another, unsure of whether or not to tell him. On one hand it could make him realize that she isn't bad like he thinks, yet on the other hand it could make her seem worse.

"What nightmare?" He asked more sternly, looking at all of them with hard, narrowed eyes.

"It's more of a memory than a nightmare." Henry spoke up first.

Hawkeye stirred after all the talking and cracked his eyes open as he glanced at all of them, then at Crystal, jumping slightly as he noticed her so close to him.

"Crystal used to have these nightmares when we first met her." Natasha told him gently, glancing at Crystal to make sure she stayed asleep.

"Boris, an old friend of Crystal's, told us that she's had them since the day it happened." Steve said, laying his chin on his fist.

"What was the nightmare about?" James asked curiously.

Clint looked at James, then at his son, before landing on Crystal herself. "The day her family was killed in front of her."

The teens gasped as Nick leaned back in surprise.

"They made her watch as they tortured and killed her family. More precisely her siblings." Janet said in a growl.

"Who did it?" Nick asked intently.

"Her own parents. Amora and Nightmare." Thor said. He glanced at Crystal and knew how much she must have gone through with them as her parents.

Crystal began to grumble as she twisted her head into Francis more. She cracked her eyes open, looking at the clothing before her eyes. She looked up confused and let out a small squeak as she saw Francis staring down at her, centimeters from her face.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" She said quickly, her face flushing in embarrassment. She looked around the room and saw everybody looking at her, but with pity and hurt. "What's going on?"

The momentary embarrassment left her mind as she watched the others fidget in their seats and look everywhere else but at her. Dawning hit her as her eyes clouded over and she stared at everyone slowly. Silence continued to fill the room as awkwardness and pity covered everyone.

Crystal took in a deep breath and clapped her hands together loudly, snapping everyone out of the silence and look at her. She slid off Francis' lap and stood before all of them. "Let's do something."

"Like what?" Pym said excitedly.

Crystal placed her finger on her chin, trying to think of something that would be fun for them. "How about we do a little training session?"

Azari looked at her confused. "Training? That doesn't sound fun."

"We'll make it fun." She smirked looking at all the confused faces watching her. "We're going to go against each other, and learn the other's moves."

"That's too dangerous." Nick grumbled leaning back and looking at her fiercely.

"Why? Because I'm going to train too?" She teased with a smile. "But they'll learn how I fight."

Nick's interest perked up at the mention of his Avengers becoming stronger, and learning about her. He looked up at her and smiled, waving his hand for them to go.

She smiled and ran to the hallway containing the teenagers' rooms. She grabbed a backpack and raced into the kitchen to make food for later and then grabbed some of the weapons she knew everyone would use.

"We're actually using weapons?" Pym asked surprised.

"Dull pointed arrows, blanks, and rounded edged blades. If you're going to use your zaps, then tone them down okay?" She told him with a wink. She looked around at everyone excitedly. "So, who wants to go?"

"I'll go," Francis said with a cocky smirk. "But I'll have to warn you, all of you will lose."

"I think that's a challenge." Clint said, smirking at his wife with a challenging glint in his eyes. "Shall we show him who the original Avengers are like?"

The rest of them agreed, wanting to finally train once again like they used to. James, Toruun and Azari all got up and joined the crowd that had formed.

"Let's go," James said, taking the lead.

"Oh, no you don't, boy wonder." Crystal said grabbing the back of his jacket. "I know where we'll go."

James blinked at her in surprise. The others stifling their laughs as she took the lead and smirked back at him.

"Toruun, make sure your guy stays with you." She said, quickly turning and walking towards where she wanted all of this.

The two blushed as they looked at each other and looked away.

"We're not together!" James shouted, his ears turning dark.

"No?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well we can all see you two want to be."

She chuckled, walking faster. She lead them out of the headquarters, down the slope that surrounded the whole building except for the front, into the woods, and led them towards the lake clearing she saw when she first arrived there. The waterfall sending a light mist over everyone as it fell down 50 feet to the water's surface.

Crystal set the backpack down carefully, and laid out the weapons for people to grab what they wanted. She watched as each one grabbed their weapons that best fit them.

"Isn't it unfair? There's close range and long range weapons." Azari pointed out as he looked at his normal weapon, a staff.

"Not if you're good enough." T'Challa told him proudly.

"Exactly," Crystal nodded, thankful for the help on the explanation. "No powers, only weapons. You can use the woods, but when you get hit, you have to meet up at the lake here."

The others smiled victoriously as they nodded to the rules.

"What about teams?" Bobbi asked with a smirk.

"You can have pair ups, but when it comes down to the two of you, you'll have to battle each other." Crystal told them sternly. "So remember that. Pym I'm serious when I say no powers."

His jaw dropped as he held out his hands. "Why me?"

"Azari tells me how you tend to 'ignore' that part of the rules." She said with a smile, using her fingers to quote what he said. She laughed when the small boy pouted at her and crossed his arms with a huff. "Everyone ready?"

"Let's do this." Natasha said, pulling her gun out.

"Try not to kill anyone." Crystal laughed, joking around. "Okay. Start!"

Everyone darted off into the trees in different directions. Crystal kept her bow close to her, ready for anything to come towards her. She climbed into a tree and looked out over the floor, spotting Pym instantly as he flew through the air zapping at Azari. He had once again ignored the rules and shrunk his size, making Crystal shake her head. She pulled out and arrow that would pin the small boy underneath a glass case on the end. She aimed carefully, before letting the arrow slide between her fingers and through the air and, true to its cause, it captured Pym and pinned him in a glass case, the sticky residue on the end attaching itself to a tree.

"Hey!" Pym shouted inside the glass case, pounding his hands on the inside.

"You're out Pym!" She smirked. "You cheated anyways."

Azari laughed, giving her a small wave, before running off to find someone else to attack. Crystal watched as Pym grew bigger, escaping the glass case, and flew off pouting towards the lake.

She shook her head and chuckled quietly, jumping from one tree branch to another. An arrow shot in front of her, making her back up and slip on the branch. Gravity took over her body as she fell towards the ground; her hand shooting up and grabbing the branch at the last minute.

"A little clumsy, Angel?" Francis smirked landing on the branch she was hanging onto and looking down at her.

Crystal smiled, swinging her weight and going underneath the branch, using the momentum to swing her feet into Francis and land on the branch once again. This time he was the one to catch himself on the branch as he hung below her.

"Aw, a little clumsy, Francis?" She teased back, looking down at him.

He grabbed her ankle, pulling himself up, and making her fall on her butt with a squeal on the branch. They glared at each other with smiles betraying their gazes, when a rustling happened below them. Crystal grabbed Francis and pushed him against the trunk of the tree, his back pressed against it as she sat on her knees between his legs and pressed close against him. She put her finger to his lips, making him close his mouth in what he was about to say. Two figures began to form walking along the forest floor, and formed into James and Toruun, walking casually.

"So, Pym, Mom, Bobbi, and Tony are all out." James said counting them off.

"Aye, and my mother is now fighting against my father." Toruun sighed.

"That is dangerous to be around." James said looking back in fear and reproach. "Hopefully they'll take each other out."

Crystal looked at Francis with a raised eyebrow and she mouthed a 'wow' to him. They carefully watched the two new arrivals. Crystal's legs began to cramp as she clenched her teeth; her leg gave out as it slid off the branch and began to take her body over the edge. Francis reached forward quickly as his arm went around her waist and held her close to him; her legs wrapped around his waist, as his other hand covered her mouth to hold the scream in.

Crystal watched as his face flushed greatly, but he continued to look down at Toruun and James. Crystal could feel his heartbeat beneath her hand as she suddenly felt very self-conscious. His heat wrapped around her as his arm stayed around her waist to keep her on branch.

"What was that?" Toruun asked after she heard the thump. She looked around quickly, trying to spot where it had come from.

"What? You scared?" James teased. "You want me to hold your hand?"

She glared at him, but her head went back to when Crystal told them that they BOTH wanted to be together. She looked away from him and slid her hand into his.

"Please," Toruun whispered, looking up reproachfully.

"Yeah," James said twining his fingers with hers. "No problem."

"Gotcha!" Azari shouted, diving for James quickly.

James activated his shield and slammed it into Azari, sending the small panther into a tree. T'Challa zoomed out of the trees and pounded into Toruun and James, sending them to the floor as he smiled predatorily down at the victoriously.

"I didn't even get to have any fun," Ororo said with a smile, placing her hands on her hips. She helped her son up and looked at him gently. "You okay?"

Azari nodded as he dusted himself off and frowned. "I can't believe I got defeated so easily."

Crystal felt Francis move in front of her, making her remember where she was, that he was with her, and look at him quickly. He had his bow and arrow ready and aimed at T'Challa, waiting for the right moment to attack. Crystal smirked as she moved quietly, grabbing her bow and one of his arrows, cocking the arrow back smoothly. She stealthily moved in his lap, pushing onto her knees that were on either side of his hips and standing up on them, switching her bow to her right hand and pulled the arrow back with her left.

They looked at each other and smiled, nodding to tell the other that they were ready. As if synched together, they let the arrows go and watched as the rubber tips suction cupped to each of their foreheads. They quickly looked up, spotting the two sitting up in the tree, very close to each other.

"Such a cute display of affection down there." Francis snickered.

"Coming from the one who has Crystal straddling him." James said lifting an eyebrow.

Francis looked forward and realized just how close they were, and sucked in a breath. He looked down and noticed the smirks on the faces of the people watching them, making his irritation rise up in his chest.

"You're just jealous." Francis snubbed at James.

"Oh yeah?" James said. "Seems like you're pretty embarrassed."

Francis brought his bow around Crystal and pulled her close, her face coming within millimeters of his. He smirked still watching those on the floor. "Yeah, because I can actually take charge."

James groaned as he smacked his forehead and got off the ground. He reached for Toruun's hand, and brought her up. "I think we need to leave the two love birds alone."

"Ah, young love." T'Challa chuckled, walking off with his wife and son.

"What the heck are they talking ab…" Francis stopped as he turned his head and his nose touched Crystal's who froze and reddened.

"Um, I…" Crystal said, fumbling with the words in her brain. "I-I-I…" She swallowed, trying to take her eyes off of him. She could feel his breath run over her mouth and it made her mind fog up and jumble itself.

Francis couldn't take his eyes away from her as he gazed into her light blue eyes that sparkled at the edge, her tanned blemish free skin, her long eye lashes and thin brows, her tiny, smooth nose, and her soft, smooth, full pink lips.

She swallowed again as she felt his muscles tense beneath her hand. She pushed him slightly away as she closed her eyes and breathed in, making her mind clear up. "I think we need to move." She finally said, grabbing at the words she needed.

She got up quickly, keeping her eyes closed till she turned around and knew she wouldn't be pulled back into that magnetic pull. She picked up her bow, and the quiver, and sat against another branch before turning slightly without looking at him.

"You ready to go?" She asked him softly. "Or do you want to finish this here?"

She heard him shuffle behind her and stand up, and then felt him lift an arrow out of her pack, making her whip around to look at him. He pushed the suction cup to his forehead, and let it sit there as he looked at her shyly and gave a small smile.

"I give." He told her gently.

"What?" Crystal breathed out. She reached out towards him just as he climbed down from the tree and began walking off towards the lake.

She sat down on the branch with a huff, putting a hand to her forehead as her mind tried to figure out what has just happened. Twenty minutes flitted by as she sat there, trying to figure it out.

"Crystal!" Pym shouted flying through the forest. "You won! You can come out now!"

Crystal snapped out of it as she looked at Pym who now floated in front of her, looking at her with a huge smile. She smiled back at him, getting off the tree and walking towards the lake.

"We all thought it was over and turned against one another. We never would have thought you were still in there." Clint laughed, ruffling her hair.

"We never saw you in there at all." Thor said chuckling.

"Sorry, I think I zoned out in there for awhile." She laughed, throwing it off as a joke.

"Blew your brain out?" Steve teased her.

"Shut up," She laughed. "I was thinking too hard." She smiled at all of them before looking at her backpack. "How about we eat then?"

"I'm starved!" Pym shouted, his mother close behind.

They ate their food with laughter and conversation, but all the while Crystal couldn't keep her eyes off of Francis who joked around and ate as if nothing had happened. Her mind was becoming more jumbled and confused the more that happened and she didn't know what to do.

"So, isn't Hulk a part of the Avengers?" Crystal asked realizing this fact.

"He's with Betty." Tony told her.

"Betty?" She asked him.

"Bruce, that's his name, was always fondly attached to Betty." Tony explained to her.

"I wonder if he's heard about you guys." She wondered looking up at the sky.

She didn't see that Francis was watching her every move and trying to figure out himself what had happened before. He doesn't know why he acts that way with her; it's a reaction to bring her closer and try to keep her only near him. He didn't like the thought of her being with the other guys.

"I sent a message to him, telling him about us." Henry said with a smile. "I figured he'd be here soon."

"Oh no…" Francis groaned. "He wasn't too happy with us when he left."

"I don't want to know what you did to him." Crystal laughed looking at the others with a raised eyebrow.

"So Crystal," Pym said catching her attention. "If your family is dead, then how did you live before you took care of our parents?"

A silence pounded on them as the adults glared at him in disbelief. "Pym," His mother hissed at him angrily.

Crystal shook her head, making the black cloud disappear from her mind. "No, it's okay." She said waving her hand at them. "He's just curious."

They looked at her in shock. They never brought up her past, for the sole reason they saw how hurt she got when she talked about it or remembered it.

"Um," She scratched her nose, not really knowing what to bring up. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and looked at him again. "Well it only happened about a year or two before I met your parents. I had Boris take care of me while I was there."

"So you didn't have any family?" Toruun asked sadly.

Crystal shook her head. "I wasn't on good terms with my parents. They were pretty cruel to me, my sister, and my three brothers. We left after they found out I wasn't going to help them in anyway."

"What about your siblings?" James asked, leaning back on his hands.

Crystal sucked in a breath, making James instantly regret that he asked. She looked around all of them, checking something that the others didn't know.

Natasha smiled as she leaned towards Crystal. "Nick isn't down here to spy on us."

Crystal froze, letting out a shy smile at them. "Well….I don't want Nick to know yet…"

"We won't tell him." Francis said, pushing her on.

"Well, I actually have a sister. Still alive." She told him begrudgingly.

"What?" Azari said excitedly. "No way! Where is she?"

"I didn't want her to be in danger." Crystal told them with a red face as she placed her hands in her lap and looked down. "I sent her to Lily, who was a good friend. I knew she would be safe there."

"So the information was right." Nick said appearing out of the trees.

Crystal jumped up, turning around to look at Nick and placed a hand over her mouth in fear. "Fury, I swear if you harm a hair on my sister or Lily, I will become your worst enemy." She threatened walking up to Nick Fury and placing her finger on his chest. "I will be worse than any enemy you have faced."

"Calm down," Nick said as the others quickly stood up also. "I already knew your sister was alive, and staying with this Lily person."

Crystal backed off of him as she looked at him confused. "What do you want?"

"I don't care about her," Nick said waving his hand. "Our information told us you were the stronger one with more power. We couldn't care less what happened to her. You were the one we saw as more of a threat."

"What do you want?" She asked him again. She took a step forward, but stopped as Francis hung onto her arm, holding her back.

"I want you on our side." Nick told her plainly, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Am I not already on your side?" She asked confused.

"I don't know," Nick growled at her. "For all I know, you are a spy for your parents, sent to take us down."

"You're kidding me!" Natasha yelled at him, standing next to Crystal.

"What does my sister have to do with this?" Crystal asked trying to step forward again. Francis wrapped his arm around her to hold her in place.

"I invited her here." Nick told her. "Along with this Lily girl."

"You invited her here?" Crystal asked blinking at him incredulously. "Where people who are against us know where we are? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

She lunged forward trying to get to Nick, while Francis hung onto her with his arms around her as her body lifted into the air, her legs lashing out at the man.

"I kept her away to keep her safe! And now you're ruining it!" She shouted at him.

"Francis, take her away." Nick commanded him.

Francis waited for a moment, not sure what to do, until he realized his father was flicking his head towards the headquarters, giving him the cue to get out of there. Francis picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, taking her away from Nick Fury.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN!" He shouted at her as she tried to push him away. "What is the bid deal?"

She whipped her eyes towards him, the color no longer blue as they flashed blood red at him and dangerous. "What's the big deal? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!" She shouted at him, her fists balling into fists. "I have lost my whole family! All I had left was my sister! I made myself live alone, and sent her away to Lily, all so that she would be safe and I wouldn't put her in danger! But Nick decided to let her come here! Where every person that is after you guys and me, knows where it is! It's putting her in danger and throwing all my work away!"

"Aren't you tired of being alone?" He asked her.

She stopped, her mouth dropping as her heart slowed down. "I wasn't alone."

"Right, you had our parents." he said angrily.

Crystal groaned as she crouched down and saw on her heels, putting her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. I just don't want her to get hurt. She's the only one I have left. I can't lose her."

Francis breathed out as he crouched down in front of her and pulled her face up from her hands, with his hands on either side of her face. "I know. You're scared. But you need to stop tormenting yourself. If she's the last person you have in your family, then you need to live your life with her next to you."

She let out a shaky laugh as she smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'll be here if you have trouble." He told her with a kind smile. "If you're scared, hurt, sad, or anything else, just come to me. Okay?"

Crystal looked into his eyes and saw he was being completely honest. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much."

Francis froze for a minute before hugging her back and smelling the sweet smell of cherry blossoms on her. Neither of them knew what was going to happen. Hulk and Betty were coming, Crystal's sister, and Lily were coming to visit, but something much more was going to come, and disrupt their lives. But was it for better or was it going to ruin their lives?


	3. New Arrivals

**ALl rights to Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow goes to Marvel Animations. OC's go to me. TJ and JJ belong to historynerd1995. Thanks to my editors historynerd1995 and Little-Silver-Sparrow.**

* * *

"Why did I let him talk me into this again?" Azari mumbled as he crept through the ducts over Tony's lab. Pym had once again coerced him into spying on Tony because 'It'll be fun!'. It didn't matter that they were caught every time, its allure was still there; the pull of danger calling to them as nothing else could.

Azari crept closer toward where he knew Tony was; he could hear the mumbling of voices. "Who could Tony be talking with?" Azari whispered to himself.

"Maybe it's some secret plan again, or maybe a mission!" Pym said excitedly, with a large smile on his face. Azari looked behind him at Pym before they filed out into a clear opening of the duct.

They peaked over the railing to the laboratory, looking at Tony standing there with his arms crossed, and a tall, muscular man with black hair and green eyes.

"So, Northstar, you want me to take in your niece and nephew?" Tony asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes," Replied the now identified second voice – Northstar. "Their mom can't take them. You know her mental health is questionable at the best of times. Aurora can be a little…out there, when it comes to the children. And I can't take them with me on this new undercover mission."

Tony nodded his head as Northstar begged. "Are you wanting me to train them?" He asked with a sigh.

"Yes, if it's alright with you. They will follow all of your commands." Northstar confirmed.

"Powers?" Tony asked curious.

Azari and Pym leaned over the edge, curious as to what these two new people could do.

"Tyler has super speed, strength, durability, and light manipulation. Janette can fly, is very resistant to mind control, she's quick on her feet, strong, and has durability as well." Northstar said excitedly.

"Their powers…" Tony questioned looking at him. "Their mother doesn't have all of those."

Northstar nodded his head, and rubbed his neck in worry. "Their father….well it was a one night stand; I don't think he knows about them."

"Who is their father?" Tony asked. "It'll help know how they will react and what is best to train them."

"Well…" Northstar said, reluctant to tell the highly kept secret. "It was Bruce, actually."

Tony froze, blinking dramatically at the man, as if he had snails crawling out of his ears. "What? How?"

"Aurora says that Bruce was heartbroken over Betty." Northstar told him as he crossed his arms.

Tony opened his mouth to ask more, but thought otherwise as he saw the look Northstar was giving him that said to not to. "When can they be here?" He asked instead.

Northstar let out a sigh, and smiled at Tony thankfully. "Now. All I need to do is make a phone call."

Azari's curiosity was piqued; who were these new people? Additions to the team or untrained liabilities? He glanced at Pym and saw the small kid was just as curious as he was at the moment. He glanced back down as the doors to Tony's lab slammed open with a resounding bang.

"Sorry Uncle Jean, I had a bit of trouble stopping." The boy who came through the door said. He was tall and tan, muscular with black hair.

Azari didn't know what to think of the boy that came through, only that he could be of some use to the team. But there was something about his eyes that made Azari look closely. As he was thinking about this, a speeding blur shot through the air and gently touch the ground. She was also tall, but shorter than the boy, lean, tan, dark brown hair, and the same weird eyes struck him as he stared at her with curiousity.

"Beautiful," Azari said while blushing at his sudden thought. He started at his own reaction to her. Azari shook his head, trying to clear his mind back to normal. His thoughts disappeared, but with what he hoped. What brought him out of it was a huge creaking noise bringing him back. The duct groaned, then started to slowly slip. "Oh crap."

A huge crash was heard in the lab as the portion of the duct Azari and Pym were on broke and dropped him on the ground. Azari groaned as he rubbed the point of impact on his shoulder, then looked up quickly realizing how much trouble he was going to be in.

"Hello Azari," Tony greeted with a smirk. "I assume Pym is somewhere nearby?"

"Hey," Azari wheezed, trying to catch his breath. "It was his idiotic idea to do this."

"Hey!" Came a small voice, "I resent that!"

Pym appeared out of the debris in his small form and grew back to normal size as he stood looking up at Tony. He leaned down and gave Azari a hand up as the two looked at their coach expectantly, ready for the punishment.

"Well, if you didn't say 'hey let's sneak into Tony's lab! It will be fun!' then who did?" Azari retorted, glaring at the small teen.

Pym looked quickly back and forth between Tony and Azari, thinking up of some excuse he could use. "Uhh…Torunn?" Pym used feebly. He gave them a feeble grin as Azari and Tony shook their heads.

"Well," Said Northstar, bringing everyone's attentions back to them. "I assume these two are a part of the team?"

"Yes," Tony replied with a grunt. "this is Azari and the trouble-maker over there is Pym." He gestured to each of the boys, introducing them.

"This," Northstar grinned, gesturing to the teens standing behind him. "is Tyler James Beaubier and this is Janette Joyce Beaubier, my nephew and niece."

"Uncle Jean," Tyler groaned. "I'm seventeen. I don't go by that anymore. I go by T.J."

"Yeah, I mean what seventeen year old goes by those kind of names?" Janette asked. "I go by J.J."

When the two had spoken Azari's eyes went immediately to theirs, mesmerized by the uniqueness of them. He noticed that T.J's eyes had the left one bright green, and the right a deep blue, while J.J's eyes had the left one deep blue, and the right one bright green. Apparently he had been staring too long, because J.J's eyes snapped to his and she gave him an exasperated sigh.

"I know we have…eccentric eyes, but can you at least say hello before staring?" She asked slightly annoyed.

Azari blushed and stammered, "Uh, hello…" He looked toward his shoes. "Sorry for staring, but your eyes are…interesting."

This time it was J.J's turn to blush. "It's okay, I just don't like to be stared at if I don't know the person."

"Oh, sorry." Azari replied with a small grin to help relieve the pressure.

The grin was returned by J.J and they would have stayed that way for awhile, if a throat clearing loudly hadn't startled them.

"Well," Northstar interrupted. "I hate to break up this little….introduction," He smirked at Azari and J.J. "But I have to go." He turned to view the twins. "I love you guys, stay safe, and listen to Tony."

"Ok Uncle Jean," They chorused together. "We love you too."

Northstar then turned to Tony. "Thank you for doing this." He said sincerely.

"It's not problem at all, I'm sure everyone will get along just fine." Tony grinned.

Northstar gave a nod of goodbye, but looked at them sadly and worriedly before turning on his heel and quickly exiting the room.

"I'll make sure he finds his way out." Tony said, exiting the room after the man.

Pym grinned brightly, surveying the two new arrivals with curiousity. "So welcome to the team." He looked at them as they nodded to him and gave him a smirk. "That's so cool that you two are twins!" Pym told them excitedly.

"Thanks," TJ said with a smirk. "So, who else is on the team?"

Azari looked at them and smiled, bowing mockingly as he held out his hand. "Let's show you the rest of our psychotic group."

JJ smiled as she followed after Azari quickly, leading them out of the lab and up into the headquarters of the Avengers. Azari looked back and saw Pym zooming around TJ as if he was a giant new toy he just received.

"Pym," Azari said sternly. "Give him some space!"

"Hey Azari!" James shouted, waving his hand, and walking up. "Who are they?"

"Friends?" Torunn asked walking next to James proudly.

"This is JJ, and her twin brother TJ." Pym said brightly, growing back again, as he ran over to his friends.

"They're going to be new members of the team." Azari told them, glancing at TJ again and smiling.

Torunn smiled as she took a step forward and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Torunn."

James looked at them for a minute before smiling also and holding out his. "James."

"They don't seem so psychotic," TJ joked with Azari after he shook their hands.

"Yeah, they seem pretty alright with me." JJ told him with her charming smile.

Francis laughed as he flew down the hall and almost into the new arrivals. "Woah! Sorry," He said looking at them. "New here?"

"Yeah, new team members." James said.

"TJ." The boy said.

"JJ." The girl told him.

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Hawkeye." Francis told them with a nod of his head.

"His real name is Francis! But he doesn't let anyone but Crystal call him that." Pym told them with an evil smirk on his face. "He's in _love_ with her."

Francis hit him over the head, making the small teen shut up and hold the spot that was throbbing. "Shut up Pym."

"More guys than girls?" TJ asked, looking at the numbers around him. "Then it's free pick on who goes to who." He smirked, looking at Torunn and winking at her flirtatiously.

James gave TJ a tight smile and stepped in front of Torunn, grabbing her hand tightly. "Sorry, you can't have her. Maybe you should look for someone else."

"Francis!" Crystal shouted, appearing out of nowhere and jumping on Francis' back.

He leaned forward from the sudden force pushing onto him. He stood back up and smiled as she laughed and hung onto his neck with a big smile on her face. Her hair fell over his shoulder and in front of him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She finally noticed the two standing there watching her in surprise.

"Oh! Hey there!" She said smiling at them.

"You must be Crystal," TJ smirked at her, watching her light hair shine and her light blue eyes shine around Francis.

"Yeah! How did you know?" She asked amazed.

"Pym says you're the only one Hawkeye let's call him by his first name." TJ smirked.

He walked forward, grabbing her hair off of Francis' shoulder, looking at its shining color. Francis narrowed his eyes and stepped back, making TJ let go of her hair.

"Pretty thing, you are." TJ said, giving her a flashing smile.

Crystal blushed, hiding her face behind Francis. "Thanks," She looks back up and smiles. "You two must be TJ and JJ."

Their eyes widened as they stared at the girl in curiousity. "How did you know that?" JJ asked, not sure about the girl anymore.

"Tony told me you two were heading to the building. He contacted me when he was showing your uncle out." Crystal told them, hopping off of Francis' back. She hugged them quickly, making them even more shocked. "It's good to see you made it here safe."

TJ hung onto her a bit longer than needed as she gave him a hug, making her forcefully pull herself away from him and blush.

"Crystal! Crystal we need you at the entrance," The overhead speaker said loudly.

Crystal looked up at the two way speaker. "Yeah! I'll be there soon!"

She looked back at them and smiled, "Would you like to come?"

She smiled as she turned around and took Francis' hand and took off running toward the front of the headquarters with Francis in tow. The other's followed after her, wondering why she was so excited.

"I'm here! I've brought the other's too!" She said cheerily. "Are they here?"

"Two of them are, the other two are on their way." Wasp said with a smile.

Crystal looked at Tony with a smile and saw him rubbing his neck in worry and saw the uncomfortable look in his eyes. "Tony? Who's here?"

"Well, let's just say we had to explain to him how we were alive, and who you were…" Hawk (Note to all readers, because the others call Francis Hawkeye, the original Hawkeye will be called Hawk) said with a small smile. "…and he didn't like it very much."

Crystal opened her mouth to ask more, when someone grabbed the back of her jacket, and lifted her off the floor.

"You Nightmare and Enchantress child?" Hulk said staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"Wow you do get big when you're angry." Crystal said not a single shred of fear in her.

"Come on big guy, drop her." Hawkeye said moving his hands up and down to try and calm him down.

TJ hit Hulk over the head with his fist, making the man drop Crystal, and glare at him. JJ stood next to her brother and glared at the man with her arms crossed.

"Who they?" Hulk growled out looking at Tony and the other Avengers.

"Well," Tony said, looking at the children.

"We're your kids." TJ and JJ said at the same time.

Hulk stared at them hard before lifting his hand up as if going to hit him.

"Hulk, don't." Betty said calmly behind him.

Hulk stopped before smashing his hand down on them, focusing and looking at the two teens. Crystal stood in front of them with a glare in her eyes, holding her arms out.

"Listen to her Hulk," Crystal growled. "I don't care if you want to hurt me, but they haven't done anything for you to hurt them."

"They lie." Hulk growled at her.

"They're not lying," Tony said, rubbing his face. "Remember Jeanne-Marie Beaubier?"

Hulk stopped, looking at the children carefully, and calming down as he looked at the features from both him and Jeanne. He transformed back into his human form, shrinking down back into just his shorts, still staring at them in shock.

"She…She had children…I never knew." Bruce said in shock. He turned to look at Betty with guilt, and opened his mouth. "Betty, I didn't know."

She shook her head, still smiling at him calmly. "It was my fault. You did it because of the choices I made."

"It was only a one night stand." Bruce kept explaining to her.

Crystal looked back at the two teens and saw them glaring at him hard as they linked hands side by side, keeping each other from going after him with their anger.

"She wasn't supposed to have children! It was all a mistake! It was…." Bruce stopped as a resounding slap was heard throughout the room.

Pain erupted on his cheek as his eyes flashed with anger again, the Hulk trying to take over him again. He turned on her, making the others tense in preparation. A hand print appeared on his cheek, with her hand up raised in the air, it was easy to see who did it.

"Oi, Crystal," Hawkeye criticized her, taking a step toward her to help if he changed.

Hulk began to breathe heavily as his heart sped up and he began to change. The green monster over took him again as he stared down at her with angry eyes. He growled at her raising his hands and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Bruce!" Betty shouted, stepping forward with her arm out.

The others started forward, ready to stop his attack on her. Hulk slammed his fist down and hit a barrier that flung him back a couple of steps, making him look at Crystal confused. He yelled again, charging her with his fists. Crystal narrowed her eyes and concentrated, watching his moves carefully. She moved her head slightly, dodging his fist before it could graze her. He pulled back his other arm and launched it at her. She reached up and grabbed his wrist tightly, making it stop effortlessly.

"Enough," She warned him. "I don't want to hurt you Bruce."

Hulk growled as he tried pulling his hand back. Shouting out in irritation as his strength was nothing compared to her hold on his arm at the moment.

"Evil girl! Just like parents!" He shouted.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore Hulk. I want Bruce." She told him harshly.

Crystal narrowed her eyes as she gripped Hulks wrists tighter and flipped him onto the floor. She sat on his stomach, pushing her hand to his head.

"You want to see what I can do? Well Hulk, you aren't coming out for awhile." She told the green monster as he growled at her angrily.

He began screaming in anger and pain as her hand flashed and she closed her eyes, prying into his mind and tugging the monster into a back part of his mind. Hulk struggled against her fiercely, trying to throw her around in his mind. She fought with keeping her hold on him and staying inside of his mind, making it difficult for her to concentrate. Finally she got the Hulk into a corner of the recesses of his mind and locked him up in a cell so he wouldn't be able to get out for a while.

"How in the hell?" Fury said, finally speaking up out of the group.

Crystal opened her eyes and was staring down at Bruce once again, with him looking up at her in shock. Her mind was becoming foggy as a migraine hit her.

"That wasn't fun," She said, shakily getting off of Bruce.

"How…" Bruce said sitting up.

Crystal looked at him, gripping her head with one hand as her eyes narrowed once again. " _Never _call a child a mistake! You hear me?" She yelled at him, glaring at him hard. "No child is a mistake! Saying that kind of stuff hurts more than anything else! I should know."

"I didn't mean…" Bruce began, looking at her with wide eyes. "I didn't mean to make it sound like they weren't wanted."

"Yeah, well that's what it sounded like." She told him angrily. She sighed, feeling the migraine become worse. "Hulk won't be coming out for awhile, so you need to apologize. I'm sorry I slapped you…..actually, no, I'm not. You deserved that."

Bruce nodded his head. He stood up and looked at them. "I did." He looked at the twins and gave them an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I said that, I didn't mean anything by it. It was just a shock for me."

"Just don't expect to suddenly be our father." TJ growled out.

Bruce nodded, looking at TJ as he pulled his sister behind him protectively. "I understand. I don't feel much like a father anyways." He turned to look at Crystal as she massaged her temples.

Hawkeye walked up and grabbed her wrists making her stop and look at him. "You okay?"

She nodded to him, with a small smile that seemed pasted on. "I'm fine. The Hulk was just a lot more trouble than I thought."

Storm walked up, giving Crystal a sympathetic look. "Let me,"

Crystal looked up at her and nodded her head. Storm stood behind her, placing her thumbs on either side of her temple, and closed her eyes, bringing the electricity into her and through her fingers. The electricity went into Crystal's mind gently, massaging her brain and making it relax as the migraine slowly disappeared and left her sighing in relief.

"Thanks," She said as Storm pulled her hands back.

"How did you do that?" Bruce asked still looking at Crystal in wonder.

"Think of who my parents are." Crystal told him, crossing her arms over her chest. "My father is Nightmare and my mother is Enchantress." She heard the twins gasp as they were hearing for the first time whom her parents were. "Both have the ability to go into people's minds." She tapped her forehead, showing him her connection.

"But that's impossible. The Hulk is resistant to mind control." Bruce told her.

"Exactly. Resistance, not completely immune to it." Crystal told him. "It's why it was harder for me. I had to have a connection to your mind." She pointed to the middle of her forehead. "The third eye is the best connection. I had to use a lot of power to get in, and lock that freaking Hulk away."

"But-," Bruce said, amazed by her power.

"Hulk won't be coming out for a while, so you have nothing to worry about." She told him with a small smile. He opened his mouth again, trying to find some argument. "Thank you Crystal," She teased, giving him a small laugh.

"Thank you Crystal," He told her, giving her a small smile also. "Though I would like to know about your abilities later."

"I would too. This is much more interesting than I first believed." Tony said walking over and circling her.

"You're making me feel like you're a pedophile, Tony," Crystal sighed as she grabbed Hawkeye's arm and pushed close to him.

"What?" Tony sighed, looking at her incredulously.

A bell was heard overhead, signaling someone was at the door. Crystal smiled and walked over to the door with a little hop in her step. She slung the door open, smiling happily at the two girls standing there.

"Crystal!" A girl shouted as she tackled Crystal to the floor roughly.

The girl sat up, shocking the others with her likeliness with her sister. The girl had darker blue eyes, with ragged short blond hair that reached her shoulders. She was the same height as Crystal, but not as curvy, and bountiful in the chest as Crystal was.

"Sierra! Oh! I've missed you!" Crystal said sitting up with her sister and hugging her tightly.

Her sister smiled into Crystals' hair, keeping her sister as close to her as she could. "Does this mean we can finally live together?" She asked hopefully.

Crystal looked at her warily, before smiling. "Yeah, we can live together now."

Her sister brightened, looking at Crystal happily. TJ stared in awe at Crystal's sister, seeing how much the two were alike, but also seeing how different they were. He walked up to her with a big, bright smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm TJ." He said, stretching his hand out to her.

She looked at her sister before taking it and allowing him to pull her up off the floor.

"Don't flirt with her too much." Crystal told him with a pointed look. "I just got her back. I don't want her regretting coming here already."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" He asked with a mock hurt voice.

"Thank you for taking care of her." Crystal told a petite girl, with long black hair and sharp blue eyes. She gave the girl a hug. "It's good to see you again Lily."

"It's good to see you too." Lily said with a kind smile, hugging Crystal tightly. "Though I wished you would have called us in sooner. She missed you."

"I know, but I had to keep her safe." Crystal said pulling back. "I'd do anything to keep her safe." She smiled at the seventeen year old girl, knowing how mature she was for her age.

Sierra squealed as she ran back to Crystal, zooming under her arms and curling into her front, hiding from TJ who was trying to flirt with her. Lily and Crystal looked back at TJ and watched as he put his hands behind his back and began to whistle as if he was innocent.

"I warned him." Crystal groaned, looking at her sister.

Lily walked forward and grabbed TJ's ear, pulling him over to his sister and giving him a pointed look. "Stay here."

"I'm not some dog!" TJ argued at her.

She turned on him again with a hard stare and a raised eyebrow, making him clamp his mouth shut and watched silently as she went back to Crystal.

He smiled playfully as he looked at her and the way her black hair moves across her back gently. "I like a girl who can be commanding and dominate."

Lily blushed and hid her face as she hung onto Crystal also. "I swear you two are wimps." Crystal told them with a giggle. "Oh! That's right!" She turned with Lily and Sierra, making them face the others head on. "Everyone this is my friend Lily and my twin sister Sierra. Lily, Sierra, this is…" She began going around the group in a circle as they all nodded at them welcomingly. "Tony, also known as Iron man. Steve, aka Captain America. Natasha, aka Black Widow. Henry, aka Giant-Man. Janet, The Wasp. T'Challa, Black Panther. Ororo, Storm. Thor. Sif. Clint, Hawk. Bobbi, Mockingbird. Bruce, The Hulk. Betty. James, Steve and Natasha's son. Torunn, Thor and Sif's daughter. Azari, T'Challa and Ororo's son. Pym, Henry and Janet's son. TJ and JJ, Aurora and Bruce's kids. They're twins by the way. And this here…." She latched onto Francis' back again, wrapping her arms around his back. "…is Francis, but he gets mad if people call him that, so we call him Hawkeye. He's Clint and Bobbi's son."

"Iron Man, I seem to need some repairs." A robot said, materializing from the wall.

"Another new person!" Crystal laughed.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something important?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"No, you're good." Tony told him with a chuckle.

"Oh, I see the Avengers are truly alive. That's good to hear." He said emotionlessly.

"It's good to see you too Vision." Captain America said with a laugh.

"So, Fury, you've been pretty quiet in all of this." Black Widow said with a raised eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

Fury smirked, looking at everyone in here. "To create the strongest team possible."

"Strongest team for what?" Mockingbird asked defensively.

"To save the world, and take out all those who plan to destroy it." Fury told them proudly.

"So pretty much give you all the credit." Crystal sighed, looking at him, laying her chin on Hawkeye's shoulder.

Fury glared at her. "No, that is not what I'm talking about."

"Ok, ok," Crystal said. "But why should I help if you don't trust me?"

Sierra looked at Fury with her jaw dropped. "You don't trust my sister? Aren't you a selfish bastard."

Crystal stifled a laugh, before letting it out loudly as she looked at her sister. "Still no filter at all."

"I want you on our side." Fury grunted, huffing from Sierra's comment.

"Why?" Crystal asked, wiping her eyes from the laughter.

"Because," Fury said, turning his eye on her with a smirk playing on his face. "I have Intel that tells me you have the power to destroying your parents."

Crystal tensed, making Hawkeye look back at her and see the fear flash into her eyes.

"No! She is not facing our parents again!" Sierra said walking up to Fury and getting in his face. "You don't know what they did to her."

"Sierra is right. Using her to fight against their parents. That's incredibly selfish." Lily said stepping forward.

"That's too dangerous Fury!" Hawk told him with a glare.

"You could kill her!" Wasp said angrily and worriedly.

"It may not be such a stupid idea." Black Panther said, thinking about it.

All eyes turned on him as if he just betrayed them.

"We've already seen how strong she can be when she fought the Hulk just a minute ago." He explained. "If we can help her harness her power and make it stronger, then we may have a possibility of defeating Nightmare, Enchantress, and all the other villains."

The others shut their mouths as they understood their side now, and saw the possibility in it all. But they were all still wary about sending her out there.

"For the time being we'll forget about it." Lily said, lifting her hands and making the mood lighten around everyone.

Crystal tightened her arms around Hawkeye's neck, burying her face in his shoulder, breathing in deeply to calm her nerves. A hand laid itself on hers, making her look up and see Hawkeye looking at her with a reassuring smile.

"It'll be okay." He told her. "I'm here, remember?"

She smiled, squeezing his hand. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I know, thank you."

He blushed, but smiled bigger as he looked forward and saw the others giving him smiles, raised eyebrows, and laughs.

"Crystal, kisses are different when you're with people your age." Henry told her with a laugh.

Crystal looked up confused. "But you always kissed my cheek in thanks. And I always did the same with all of you."

"But that's different." James told her.

"That was a parental kind of relationship." Wasp told her with a smile. "Kissing Hawkeye like that means you two are in a…personal relationship."

Crystal looked at them for a second, letting it sink into her, before she blushed deeply in understanding. "Oh, um….s-sorry."

"Nah, I'm fine with it." Hawkeye said with a smile.

"I'm sure you are." Azari chuckled, sending JJ a smirk.

She winked at him, making him smile and watch her electrifying eyes as they flashed at him.


	4. Game

**All rights to Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow goes to Marvel Animation. Crystal, Lily, Sierra go to me. TJ and JJ go to historynerd1995. And Bridget goes to Little-Silver-Sparrow.**

**Note from my editor: **

Hello! This is historynerd1995, I would like to claim most of the responsibility for the late update due to the fact that even though Crystal had this chapter done a couple of days ago and Little-Silver-Sparrow had edited it, I was having trouble getting it edited. My excuse: computers hate me. Sooo….sorry and thank you for your patience. Enjoy!

* * *

"James," Bruce said, catching his attention. "Have you seen Crystal?"

"She's probably with Hawkeye." James told him.

"Thanks," Bruce said with a nod of his head, waving to James as he walked off.

Bruce looked around, hoping to find Crystal, but couldn't find her anywhere. Little did he know that he had just passed them as they played in the next room.

"Come on you two!" Crystal said, dragging TJ as Sierra grabbed JJ. "Let's do something fun!"

"Like what?" TJ asked. "I have something in mind." He said, wiggling his eyebrows and draping his arm around her shoulders.

"How about a fight?" Lily offered up, pinching his arm to make him let Crystal go.

"Sounds like fun." Hawkeye smirked, pulling Crystal out of TJ's reach. "How about me and you go first?"

TJ smirked at the challenge and cracked his knuckles. "I'd be glad to."

Crystal stepped forward, putting her hand up to stop them from getting any closer to one another. "Hold up!" She looked at both of them with a pointed look. "No powers, got it?"

"That's unfair!" TJ pouted.

"It is fair, it means you'll both be on the same fighting grounds. Unless you're too weak not to use them." She teased him, watching as his smirk twitched and he looked at her determinedly.

"As if," he scoffed.

"Ok then," Crystal said with a victorious smile. "Let's move the room around first."

They moved the furniture to the edge of the room, pushing them against the wall, then Crystal, Sierra, Lily, and JJ sat down on them.

"What's going on?" Azari asked peeking into the room with Pym behind him.

"They're going to fight. Wanna watch?" JJ explained, patting the space next to her with a smile.

"A fight! Cool!" Pym said, running over and taking the spot instead.

Azari sighed as he sat on the couch next to them and watched as Francis stripped off his jacket, and TJ cracked his knuckles and neck again. They stood opposite of one another, standing at the ready for who would make the first move.

"Woah!" Torunn said looking at the boys as they circled one another, walking into the room with James next to her.

"I want to watch this." James said following close behind her.

She grabbed his hand and made him sit next to her on the small love seat. Everyone was watching as TJ and Hawkeye circled one another for a moment, before TJ got tired of waiting and lunged at him. Hawkeye stepped to the side, swinging his open palm to the side and pushing TJ to the ground like he was swatting a fly.

TJ glared at him, jumped up from the ground and aimed another punch at his head, but this time when he stepped to the side, TJ kicked his leg around and landed it right into Hawkeye's chest, sending him backwards into the wall. Hawkeye coughed into his hand then looked at TJ with determination.

"Not bad," He commented as he smirked at TJ.

"Not so bad yourself, though I'm better." TJ said cockily.

"Doubt it," Hawkeye said rushing forward.

TJ lashed his arm out, ready to hit Hawkeye when he got close, but as he punched, Hawkeye ducked down and punched into his stomach instead, making the boy let out his breath and double over in pain from the unexpected hit. Hawkeye didn't stop as he swiped his leg on the ground, crashing into TJ's legs, and sending him backwards onto the ground.

"What was that about you being better?" Hawkeye teased, looking down at TJ smugly.

TJ glared at him, grabbed his ankle and pulled, sending Hawkeye to the ground and TJ holding him down with his fist back. Hawkeye kicked his knee up, hitting TJ where the sun don't shine. TJ rolled over as he held himself, his face red in anger and pain. This time Hawkeye pinned him down and brought his fist back.

"That's enough," Crystal said, grabbing his fist just as he swung it towards TJ's face. "Francis wins this one,"

Hawkeye got off of TJ and smirked victoriously down at him. "It was a good try."

Crystal flicked him in the head, and then bent down to TJ, looking him in the face. "You okay?"

"This is nothing." He grumbled, getting up and standing wobbly.

"Lily, can you help him?" Crystal asked, ignoring him.

Lily walked over quickly and put his arm around her shoulder and helped him to the couch. He sat down with a huff as his sister teased him.

"He'll be fine." Hawkeye said waving his hand in dismissal. "So who's next?"

Outside of the room, Bruce stopped and peeked through the door, spotting all of the kids in there.

"I am," Crystal said smiling.

"No," Hawkeye said, crossing his arms. "I'm not fighting a girl."

"What's wrong? Worried that I'm going to beat you?" Crystal taunted, knowing it would break him.

He narrowed his eyes as the others laughed at him playfully. He sighed and nodded his head to her. "Okay then."

Crystal smiled as she tightened her fingerless gloves and stood loosely as she watched him spread his legs apart, bend his knees, and put his fists up.

"I'll go easy on you, _Angel_." He teased.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Crystal told him in a laughing voice. "You'll lose that way."

Hawkeye smirked before rushing her and throwing his arm towards her, ready to grab her and throw her to the ground. He stopped and blinked as Crystal suddenly disappeared. He looked up and saw her doing a handstand on his arm with one hand. She smiled down at him and pushed off, landing behind him gracefully.

"I told you not to go easy." Crystal told him with a smile.

Bruce crept into the room and sat down on one of the chairs, watching her with curiosity. Not even he could see her fast movement of flipping upside down on his arm. He leaned his elbows on his knees as he steepled his fingers underneath his chin.

Hawkeye rushed towards her, not really wanting to hit her, but to throw her off and knock her to the floor for a win. He threw a punch and saw her dodge, then threw another before she could change her movement. She dodged again, and continued to do so as she jumped, ducked, dodged and flipped around his movements.

"She's beating you with her hands behind her back!" James laughed at him.

Torunn hit him in the arm, shutting him up, but not before he let out more laughs.

"She's good," JJ said with a smirk. "Shows girls can be just as good."

"I know some pretty powerful girls." Azari said, looking at JJ and smiling at her.

She blushed and looked away and Pym sat forward excitedly watching Crystal gracefully dodge every attack as if they were in slow motion.

"Just finish him!" Sierra laughed playfully.

Crystal looked over and smiled, watching as Hawkeye grew increasingly irritated by not being able to even touch her. She stopped dodging and let his fist swing right at her, making him flinch in surprise. She moved her head slightly as his fist flew by her cheek. She grabbed his wrist and moved her leg forward, hooking her foot behind his and pulling.

He fell backwards and hit the ground hard, feeling the breath get knocked out of him. Crystal took the momentum to move his arms and pin them beneath her legs as she sat on his stomach and placed one hand on his chest and the other at his throat. Hawkeye looked up at her, shocked, as he caught his breath.

"That was excellent!" Bruce said with a bright smile on his face.

Crystal looked up, surprised, and smiled at the man, before quirking an eyebrow at him. "What do you need?"

He stood up and looked down at her as she continued to sit on Hawkeye. "I was wondering if you could help me with an experiment."

Hawkeye sat up quickly, making her fall backwards and wrap her arms around his neck. "What do you mean experiment?"

Crystal let him go quickly, feeling a blush rise on her cheeks. She moved her legs, and stood up, looking at Bruce with reluctance.

"It's nothing bad, just some questions." Bruce told her, his hands up in submission. "You're a new phenomenon to a scientist like me."

"Not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." Crystal told him with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"If it's alright with you." Bruce told her gently. "And you're friends." He looked at the others and stopped on TJ and JJ, before giving them a nod and a smile, showing he wouldn't do anything.

Crystal scratched her cheek and looked at him. She sighed in defeat and shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be back later you guys."

Bruce smiled brightly as he led her out of the room and towards his lab. She sat down on the table and looked at him as he grabbed a rolling chair and brought it up.

"I'm going to do some tests to see how alike or different you are to a normal human." Bruce told her, showing her some of the materials he brought out to use on her. He hooked up some sensors to her temples, biceps, triceps, back, legs, and shoulders.

A beeping started as she swung her legs off the edge and looked at him with a bored expression. She looked at the screens that suddenly appeared in front of him, and watched as it recorded her brain activity, heart rate, muscle movement, bone structure, and brought up her body measurements, height, weight, and BMI.

"It seems you're just like an average human, other than the fact that your brain activity is above average. Possibly even above myself and Tony." He explained to her, sliding the screens towards her so she could see. "That and your body is shaped like that of a woman, rather than that of a teenage girl. Muscles are very well toned and strong. Your bones are no different than an average human, height is normal, weight is healthy, and BMI is excellent."

"I thought you were a physicist." Crystal said tilting her head at him.

"I am, but I still know about an average person's body. After all, I had to see the little changes in myself before the Hulk came out." Bruce explained, keeping his eyes away from her.

"I'm not scared of you. You know that right?" She told him, more to reassure him.

He looked up at her and gave a small smile, showing he was thankful for the small reassurance in his other self. "Thanks." He let out a breath. "So, what exactly can you do?"

She looked at him before lifting up her hand and counting off on her fingers what she can do. "Mind control, telepathy, telekinesis, light control and manipulation, sorcery, psychic energy, control over dreams, strength, stamina, agility, reflexes, healing factor, teleportation, and elements."

He looked at her in awe as he tried to quickly write all of it down. "All of that? What about your sister?"

"Telepathy, sorcery, stamina, agility, strength, levitation, water, ability to heal herself, and some mind control." She explained to him from the short list.

"Why do you have so many?" He asked her, truly intrigued by the difference in power between the two.

"I don't know. Even my parents were shocked when I first showed what I could do. I think that was why they hated me for not being on their side." Crystal said shrugging her shoulders in indifference.

"Is that how you suppressed the big guy?" He asked her, pushing forward.

"Yeah, I used mind control against him. And maybe a little dream control." She told him sheepishly.

"How powerful are you?" He asked, pushing closer.

She backed up, feeling uncomfortable with the pushing questions. "I don't like using my powers." She told him truthfully.

"Why?" He asked.

"Do _you_ like using Hulk?" She argued.

"No, I don't." He said, leaning back from the sudden question. "I see, so it's like you're being taken over by them."

"Exactly," She mumbled leaning back. "But my body can't withstand its power, so it slowly destroys it the more I let it come out."

Bruce rubs the back of his neck. "I know this sounds incredibly selfish, but would you be willing to use some of your powers for the rest of my experiment?"

Crystal didn't want to do it for the reason of how powerful and out of control it could get. She looked at him and opened her mouth to tell him no, but when she saw his eyes full of excitement and awe, she couldn't tell him that. "Alright, just a little bit."

Bruce led her out quickly to another room. It was a large vacant room with panels all along the walls, and the observation room was high up, so anything going on down on the lower part could be observed from afar and at a safe distance.

"I'm going to turn the monitors on. I'll need you to use your powers so I can gain information on them." He told her over the intercom.

Tony was walking next to the room as he caught the last part of Bruce's explanation, it perked his interest. He walked in and peered through the glass window, spotting Crystal down on the floor below with the wireless sensors hooked to her. Tony brought up the screens and looked at the levels her heart, brain, lungs, muscles, and power were at for the moment.

"Okay, go ahead and start." Tony said, making her look up and tense.

Her muscles didn't want to relax knowing they would soon have to deal with her relentless powers. She looked away from them and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and concentrating on the power that eagerly bubbled out of her. Wind picked up around her in the windless room, making her clothes move gently and causing her hair to sway. She was lifted into the air, a few feet off the ground as her power levels soared from the non-use in the past.

The power seeped out of her like water through a crack, trying to push through the small space she allowed it to go through. Objects around the room, such as weapons and tools, floated into the air. They began spinning around her in the room as her power increased.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, walking into the room quickly from where she had been in the hallway, alarmed by the sound of things hitting the walls.

The others followed close behind, looking down into the room at Crystal who looked as if she was in a trance.

"I want to try something." Tony said, reaching forward and hitting a red button.

Mechanical arms shot out of the panels in the room shooting towards Crystal threateningly. Crystal kept her eyes closed as she flew through the air smoothly, dodging the arms as they tried to hit her. She opened her hand and opened her eyes as one came straight at her. Fire erupted on the machinery, making the insides burn and malfunction.

"Tony!" Bruce yelled, trying to stop the training session.

They watched in curiosity as she flitted around the arms precariously. They soon became faster and more resilient to her powers as she fought them longer and longer.

"They're adapting." Crystal whispered to herself. "They know my moves and powers."

Crystal dodged faster and tried to control the machinery, but she couldn't control it as she did with other things, it moved much too fast for her to concentrate on and get a hold of it. She cursed herself as she tried to keep dodging the arms while at the same time trying to find a way to destroy them.

A gleam of metal shone behind Crystal, making her turn around quickly. As she pivoted she saw the arm too late as it hit her in the head, sending her crashing to the ground. Her vision faded in and out as her mind was sent into a foggy, spiraling world.

"Stop it!" Sierra shouted worriedly. "You have to stop the machines!"

"What?" Tony asked looking bad at her.

The screens behind them blew an alarm and grew red, screaming at them in warning to the power surging dangerously high. Crystal sat up and gripped her head in pain.

"She won't be able to control her powers! She can't concentrate on keeping them in!" Lily shouted as Sierra looked on worriedly.

Crystal bent over and hugged her self, trying forcefully to keep the power inside of her. Power exploded from her body, bursting throughout the room. Instantly the weapons and arms tore apart and shredded 'till they were nothing but pieces all around the room. They floated around the room, unable to fall from the great telekinesis power exploding from her. The power flew through the room and hit the observation window, shattering the window the others were behind.

"This power," Bruce grunted, covering his face from wind blowing around.

The others covered their faces as the power surged and broke the machinery inside of the room. Sierra gritted her teeth and glared at Tony before rushing out of the room to go to her sister. Hawkeye jumped out of the window and jumped from panel to panel until he reached the ground with Crystal. He ran over to her and lifted her up, making her look at him.

"Calm down," He told her softly. "Think. Concentrate."

She looked at him with dazed eyes. She gripped his shirt and concentrated on controlling the power. She breathed deeply as she leaned her head against him. He took a step backwards and pressed his back against the wall, sliding down until he sat on the floor with Crystal between his legs. She breathed heavier as she forced the power to die down inside of her and stop.

Suddenly the power stopped and everything crashed to the floor. She let out a pent up breath and relaxed against Hawkeye, feeling her body sigh in relief from the strain it had put on it. The others rushed in quickly to see Crystal leaning against Hawkeye with his arms supporting her.

"Crystal, I'm so sorry!" Bruce said, kneeling down beside her. "Are you okay?"

Crystal nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment as she tried to calm her breathing down. She felt Hawkeye running his fingers along her back, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have pressed that button." Tony said guiltily.

Crystal swallowed and turned to look at them. "I'm fine." She told them gently.

"How about something less straining?" Hawkeye offered up. "Like baseball."

"That's a good idea!" James said, making the others sigh in relief from something other than the guilt riding in them.

"We'll fix things in here." Bruce said, dragging Tony out of the room.

"We'll meet you out there," Hawkeye told the others.

They nodded and headed out of the room quickly, off to grab the things they needed for the game. Hawkeye looked down at Crystal, as she let his shirt go and leaned back, giving him a thankful smile.

"You ready to play?" He asked her.

He pushed a strand of lose hair behind her ear. She nodded her head and took his hand as they stood up and walked out.

The sun beat down on them as the wind gently blew outside, making the weather perfect for a sport. The others had already set up the field with the bases, and had the bats waiting for anyone to pick one up and hit.

"I want to bat first!" Pym said excitedly, running over to the home base and grabbing a bat.

Hawkeye smirked as he grabbed a ball and headed off to the pitcher's mound. Everyone took their places around the field as TJ took up the position as catcher, Torunn took up first, JJ outfield, Azari second, and Crystal third. James, Lily, and Sierra waited in line to take up the next bat.

"You ready kid?" Hawkeye teased, tossing the ball into the air.

"Just throw it." Pym said smiling.

Hawkeye shook his head as he lifted his leg and pushed it forward onto the ground, throwing his weight on his left foot, and throwing the ball as fast as he can. Pym swung his bat but missed the ball completely as it hit TJ's glove.

"What? No way!" Pym said, looking at the ball behind him.

Hawkeye threw once more and it was once again a strike. The final time he threw it, Pym nicked the ball and sent it hopping towards first. Torunn picked up the ball and tapped Pym gently, making him pout and storm off towards the end of the line.

"Okay, I'm up." James said with a manic grin.

"Hope you can hit it." Hawkeye said with a smirk.

He threw a curve ball and James hit it far out. Azari ran and dove for the ball. It hit his glove, but bounced out of it and to the ground. James ran as he laughed victoriously, rounding first and second base. He was going onto third when Azari threw the ball and Crystal caught it quickly. James slid and knocked into Crystal's legs, sending her falling on top of him.

She sat up, looking to her left at James with a playful glare. "I should call that as a foul." She told him playfully.

"I'm up." Lily said, tapping the bat on her shoes to get the mud off.

"I like the view." TJ smirked, looking Lily up and down and stopping on her butt as she stood in front of him.

Lily practiced swinging the bat, and 'accidentally' hit TJ on the head. "Whoops, sorry." She said sarcastically at him.

Lily swung the bat just as Hawkeye pitched, hitting it on the first try and knocking it towards third. Crystal jumped just as James began to run, catching it in her glove. She threw the ball the second her feet hit the ground, letting TJ catch it and tag James before he could reach home.

"Ah man!" James cried out.

"Switch!" Azari said, cheerfully.

They switched sides, tossing their gloves to the others as they passed. TJ and Hawkeye stayed as they were and continued to play neutral.

Torunn was first as she held the bat as she would her sword, ready for anything to fly towards her. Hawkeye pitched and struck her out the first time, but the next she hit straight towards third, giving her enough time to run towards first and tag up.

"Way to go Torunn!" JJ shouted happily.

JJ went up to bat and tapped the bat on the base, pushing her butt out and sticking her tongue out playfully. She struck out twice before hitting the ball straight down the middle. Hawkeye reached his arm out and caught the ball quickly, throwing it across the field to second, but didn't make it in time as Torunn hit the base.

Hawkeye groaned as he caught the ball again. He turned and watched Azari take the base. He hit the ball the first time and knocked it past first, James scrambling to get the ball quickly.

"Seems I just need to hit it good." Crystal said, gripping the bat tightly in her hands.

"We'll get you out." Hawkeye said, rolling the ball in his hand.

"Oh? Do we need to have a repeat from inside the headquarters?" Crystal teased, smirking at him playfully.

He flushed, remembering his defeat. He shook his head and threw the ball quickly, watching Azari and Torunn from the corner of his eye. Crystal hit the ball, the impact sounded like thunder on the metal bat, and it flew quickly down the middle. The ball hit Hawkeye in a very unpleasant place. He groaned and fell to the floor, doubled over in pain. Crystal ran, not realizing what had happened. Torunn and Azari took home with Crystal close behind.

Crystal turned on home base to tease Hawkeye when she saw him on the ground with the ball still in front of him. She gasped and covered her mouth, then ran over to him in guilt.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, kneeling in front of him and placing her hand on his back. "Are you okay?"

"Note to self….move when you hit the ball." He groaned.

"You want to bat?" She asked, grabbing a bat from close by and giving him an apologetic smile.

She stood up and held the bat out to him, hoping he'd accept. He grabbed the bat and stood up, moving the bat behind her and pulling it close, causing her to press against him and look up.

"As long as you don't go easy on me." He smirked.

"I really am sorry." She said biting her lower lip.

Hawkeye smiled and leaned forward, kissing her gently on the cheek. "There's my apology from you."

She stood there frozen and red as he twirled the bat around and walked off towards home. Torunn laughed as Crystal grabbed a ball and rubbed at her cheeks, trying to get the blush to disappear.

"Hey James, you tag Francis out, and you can have Torunn as your prize." Crystal said, making Torunn redden in embarrassment.

"Deal," He said making Torunn's jaw drop open and stare at him in embarrassment.

Crystal struck Hawkeye out twice before he finally connected, sending it towards Sierra. She dropped the ball and quickly threw it to Crystal, who then tossed it to James just as Hawkeye hit the base, making it an out.

"Too bad," Crystal told him with her tongue sticking out.

Hawkeye smirked as he walked over to her.

"Don't do anything too lovey dovey!" Pym teased.

Hawkeye quirked an eyebrow, looking at them playfully. "How about each guy gets to choose one girl to kiss? It'd be a win-win situation."

Sierra reddened as she shook her head furiously. Pym smiled and grabbed her arm, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "There, now you and I don't have to worry about something so stupid."

Sierra smiled thankfully at him, nodding her head. James brightened at the invitation and pulled Torunn close, smashing his lips against hers hotly. JJ dropped her jaw, watching the two have their moment. She stopped as Azari came over and kissed her on the corner of her mouth, making her blush.

"I want to join." TJ said smirking. He grabbed Lily who was close by and pulled her face to his.

Her eyes widened in shock before he pulled back and smirked at her victoriously. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but found words had escaped her mind.

"You have started an epidemic." Crystal scolded, hitting Hawkeye on the shoulder. "Francis, what are we going to do about you?"

"It's not what you're going to do to me, but what I'm going to do to you." He said with a chuckle.

"What are you…" She stopped as he cupped her cheek and slowly brought her forward as he leaned down.

His lips fell on hers, enveloping her in warmth as he pulled her close. His arm went around her waist as her hand desperately gripped his arm, her eyes drifting shut slowly. He pulled back and swiped his thumb over her bottom lip, making her face turn into a tomato.

"I think I have my prize." He teased her.

"Wow, I didn't expect that." Pym said staring at them with wide eyes.

"Aah! Ah! AAAHHHH!"

A jungle cry was heard from the trees as a girl with reddish-brown hair and light blue eyes swung towards them, clutching a web. She crashed into Pym and they landed on the ground and rolled.

Everyone stared with wide eyes as the girl had pinned Pym down, and their lips had connected from the impact. She sat up quickly and looked around at the others, and then a smile broke her face as she stood up and held out her hand.

"I guess you were my target then!" She said jokingly.

"You are?" Crystal asked, looking at her with a quirked eyebrow and Hawkeye's arm still around her.

"Bridget. Bridget Parker." She said waving at all of them. "I've been looking for all of you!"


	5. Pepperoni Kid and Spidey Kid

All rights to Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow belongs to Marvel Animation. Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow (c) Marvel Animation.

Crystal, Lily, Sierra, Rowan belong to me. TJ and JJ belong to historyner1995. Bridget belongs to Little-Silver-Sparrow.

R&R

* * *

Crystal stared at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "Parker. Where have I heard that last name from?"

"You mean Parker, as in Peter Parker?" Pym asked excitedly, jumping up and circling her.

"You know about my dad?"

"Peter Parker is your dad?" Azari asked unbelieving. "You're saying Spiderman is your father?"

Bridget nodded like a bobble head doll as she looked around at everyone. "My father was asked to be an Avenger when they needed help. So I thought I'd find the other Avengers."

Pym jumped in place enthusiastically as he looked at Bridget as if she were the famous superhero and not her father. He rushed forward and grabbed her hand, tugging her along with him. "Come on! We have to show you our parents!"

The others looked at one another, wondering if they should do so or not. Hawkeye shrugged his shoulders and gripped Crystal's hand, tugging her along behind the two excited children.

"What's the worse that can happen?" He said with a smirk.

The others shrugged their shoulders and followed behind, not really wanting to think what the worse could be in a situation like this.

"It seems our numbers are steadily increasing." TJ said, walking closely next to Lily.

Her cheeks flushed as she pushed her hand against his arm to create some distance between them. He smirked at her and grabbed her hand, making her walk closer to him.

They walked into headquarters and looked around. Pym deflated as no adults were around that he could show their new friend to.

"We'll find them," Torunn told him with a small smile.

"Crystal! How are you feeling?" Tony asked, spotting her as he came around the corner. "We really are sorry about what happened. Well, Bruce is."

"Tony, you really need to get a sensitive side." Crystal told him with a sigh. "Or at least tone down you cockiness and brains. It's a bad combination."

"I just wanted to see how much more powerful your power could be." He said with a shrug. He looked around her with a raised eyebrow and curiousity on his face. "Who's this?"

"Bridget Parker." Bridget said, crossing her arms. "I'm guessing you're Tony Stark?"

Tony smirked as he walked forward and held out his hand. "Ah! Even young people know about me now! I guess you're excited to see me then."

Bridget snubbed him as she put her nose in the air and turned her head. "I don't like you." She turned on her heel and looked at Pym. "Can you show me the other Avengers? The better ones?"

James, Torunn, Pym, and Azari had their jaws dropped as they looked at Bridget in shock. TJ and JJ stifled laughs as they covered their mouths and stared at Tony whose jaw also dropped in surprise. Crystal looked at Hawkeye and saw he had a smile on his face, just as she had from the sudden dislike of Iron Man.

"I guess you did a bad thing Tony. A new record for someone to hate you." Crystal said with a chuckle.

"I don't even know what I did." Tony said confused.

Bridget grabbed Pym's hand again and pulled him along away from Tony, making him all the more confused on why she sudden didn't like him.

"Why do you hate Tony so much?" Azari asked her, walking faster.

"He left my friend alone." She said cryptically, continuing her walk to find the other Avengers.

"There they are!" Sierra said, making Bridget smile excitedly.

The Avengers looked up from what they were doing in the living room and gave confused looks as they saw the new addition to the group of kids.

"Who's your friend Pym?" Wasp asked her son as she wiped her hands from the oil on her hands.

"She's Spiderman's daughter!" He said with a big smile.

"Bridget Parker!" She said, waving her hand at the excitedly.

"Oh? Then where are your parents?" Captain said, putting his newspaper down and looking at her with a smile.

Bridget scratched her nose as she looked away from all of them and pouted her lips. "Well, they don't exactly know that I'm here."

"You ran away from home?" Natasha asked in surprise.

Bridget let out a nervous laugh as she looked around at them, directing her eyes to the ground in guilt. "I guess I didn't think things through. I was excited to meet all of you when I heard you were alive."

"We'll have to get Fury to call them." Hawk said giving a small sigh.

"I'll go tell him now," Mockingbird said standing up and walking out of the room.

"I'm in so much trouble." Bridget groaned.

"You don't think things through do you?" Lily asked smirking.

"Not really, no." She said with a guilty laugh.

"I guess you'll have to stay with us then till your parents get here." Giant Man said with a small smile.

Bridget brightened up and jumped in place excitedly as she looked around at everyone as if she just got a million dollars.

"You know it's not all that exciting around here." James told her with a shrug. "If anything it gets kind of boring."

"I don't care! I get to be with all the Avengers, and the Next Avengers!" She said giddy in joy.

"Next Avengers?" Hawkeye asked with a tilt of his head.

"That's what everyone is calling all of you now!" She said with a smile. "Everyone knows about your heroic deeds and how you took down Ultron!"

"Wow!" Pym said linking hands with her and jumping too. "I didn't know we were that famous!"

"Rowan used to tell me that you all could be the next greatest things!" She told them.

"Rowan?" Tony asked, walking into the room with a pouting expression.

Bridget clamped her lips shut as she glared at Tony.

"Who's Rowan?" Tony asked, a spark of familiarity going off in his brain.

"None of your business." She went back to snubbing him as the Avengers looked at him in surprise.

"Tony, what the heck did you do?" Bruce asked with a laugh.

"I don't know," He said annoyed. "I have no clue what I've done!"

A cell phone chime went off and Bridget directed her attention to her pocket.

"Oh! That's right! I have my phone with me!" She said, fishing it out and flipping it open.

Everyone nearly fell to the floor at the sudden facts that she could have told her parents all along. She pulled the phone from her ear and cringed as shouting voices were heard on the other side.

"I know! I'm sorry mom!" She said pleadingly. "But I found them! And now you and Dad can meet them too!"

More yelling was issued on the phone before she got them to calm down and agreed that she would wait here until they arrived to pick her up. She clamped her phone shut and sighed at her phone.

"Yep, I'm dead." She said, and then looked up at Pym. "You may want to make a grave for me."

"Don't worry," Crystal said, giving Bridget a small pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure they were just worried about you."

Her phone went off again and she quickly answered it. A smile brightened her face as she listened to the voice on the other line.

"Rowan! Yes, I'm fine." She said nodding her head as if this person could see her. "I'm sorry, my parents called you?" She groaned as she smacked her forehead. "Yeah! Can you believe it! I've met the Avengers! And the Next Avengers! Though I did crash their game…" She went off rambling to her friend. "Uh, yeah," She said, her mood depressing a bit. "He's here too. No, I forgot he would be here. I know, I'm sorry. Okay, I'll talk to you later."

She hung up the phone and groaned. "Rowans going to kill me too."

"And Rowan is?" Crystal asked, looking the girl in the eye. "Your boyfriend?"

Bridget scrunched her nose and puckered her mouth as if she just bit into a lemon. "Ew, no! He's like my brother!"

Crystal noted that Pym let out a breath of relief and smiled. "Well that's good."

The group brought Bridget around the rest of the day to show her around the headquarters and watched as her mood increased and she became more giddy in every introduction around said place.

"We need to figure out where you'll be staying for tonight." Lily said, hitting her finger on her chin in thought.

"She can stay in our room." Sierra offered up gently.

"But you already have two people in your room." Torunn said with a sigh.

"Then she can stay with me," JJ said with a smirk.

"What about me?" TJ argued, looking at his sister helplessly.

"You'll have to find another room." She told him sticking her tongue out.

TJ looked at the other boys with a small smirk playing on his lips, hoping to get one of them to let him bunk with them.

"Come on, you can stay with me and James." Hawkeye said, jerking his head. "We'll see you girls tomorrow."

Crystal smiled and waved her hand, flushing as he winked at her. They steered Bridget to their room and they all fell asleep for the night, the day events exhausting their bodies.

The next morning everyone gathered for breakfast and Bridget watching everyone like a devoted puppy did to a bone.

"This is still so cool!" Bridget squealed. "I'm actually eating dinner with all of you!"

"How are you so giddy in the morning?" James groaned as he took a bite of his eggs.

"I wish Rowan were here!" Bridget said jumping in her seat.

"Careful what you wish for."

Bridget froze as she scrunched down in her seat. Everyone directed their attention to the teenager that just walked in. A tall, lean but muscled teenager with red hair and bright green eyes stood there with his arms crossed and his eyes pointed right at Bridget.

"Rowan!" She said, turning quickly in her seat with a guilty smile. "You're…here…" She squeaked out the last bit as she saw his hard piercing gaze pushing her down.

"How could you run away from your parents and come here?" He asked, walking forward quickly and knocking his knuckles on her head. "Do you know how much you worried them?"

"I know," She pouted, holding her head for another hit.

"How did you get here so fast?" Tony asked him with curiousity.

Rowan looked at Tony and stood tense, looking Iron Man up and down with a piercing gaze.

"Listen, if you're going to admire me with your eyes, can you at least wait until I'm done eating?" Tony asked him with a sigh.

"Shut up," Rowan told him harshly.

"What did I do to have two random people hate me?" Tony asked, looking at everyone for an answer.

"You don't know when to shut up apparently." Natasha answered, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"You honestly don't know," Rowan asked, slamming his hands on the table.

"Know what?" Tony asked.

"Huh, I guess you're not as smart as everyone thinks you are." Rowan said, crossing his arms and smirking at Tony.

Crystal looked closely at Rowan and understanding sparked in her mind as she saw light flash under his jacket. It was mostly unnoticeable, but as he moved there was a small movement of his sleeve showing the wiring underneath.

She stood up quickly and walked over to Rowan, moving around him and squeezing between him and the table, not realizing how close she was to him.

"What the…" He said, looking down at her and putting his arms to his side. "What are you doing?"

Crystal reached out and grabbed the opening of his jacket, opening it up and trying to slid it off of him.

"Woah! What do you think you're doing?" He asked her in shock.

She ignored him as she slid his jacket off of him and held it away, looking at him with a smirk. "I know who you are."

The others looked carefully at him and sucked in a breath at what Crystal meant. They looked at Tony and back at Rowan with pure shock on their faces. Bridget stood up and began to fumble for words, anything to help Rowan out.

There were see-through wires running along his arms, legs, chest, stomach, back, and around his body. The only thing visible were the lights flashing down the lines as they worked together to function. In the middle of his chest was a small circle that was light up and was the power source of it all. There were circles on his hands, and from what they could tell on his feet also. It was basically Iron Man's suit, but without all the metal and armor. It worked solely on the invisible wires and power source.

Tony stood and gaped at Rowan with disbelief. "That's why your name sounded so familiar." He walked around the table and stood in front of Rowan who was still standing in place in front of everyone. "Pepper wanted to name our son Rowan if we had one. Then that means…"

Rowan smirked. "Ah, so your brain is finally working. Too bad blondie here figured it out before you." He held Tony's gaze and smiled. "Nice to meet you, dad."

The room went into dead silence as they looked from Tony to the boy and back again.

"But how?" Tony asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Mom didn't want to get in your way. She thought that if you knew you were having a kid, you would stop being a hero." Rowan explained. "She didn't want you to stop helping others. She took me away to a hidden place and taught me all the knowledge she could. So basically I could be smarter than you."

Tony continued to stare at Rowan in disbelief as he saw Pepper's looks in him everywhere, but Rowan had Tony's face structure and body build. He didn't know how he didn't see it before.

"Then Pepper…I mean your mother…she's alright?" Tony asked hopeful.

Rowan nodded, making Tony let out a pent up breath. "She's good. Lonely without you, but good."

"And this?" Tony gestured to Rowan's own suit.

"Mom taught me how to fight. Martial arts, hand-to-hand, tactics, and more. But when I found your blue prints for the suit she kept, I wanted to make my own." Rowan explained. "I just…improved it a bit."

"You're completely open to any attacks with this though." Tony said, lifting up Rowan's arm and examining it.

Rowan smirked and pushed a button by his ear. A clear screen went around his eyes as he accessed what he was looking for. Tony went to ask what he was doing, but stopped as a force pushed him back and away from Rowan. Crystal was pushed against the table as it pushed her back from him also. Hawkeye reached out and pulled Crystal away, looking down at her as she rubbed her lower back from where the table was pushed into it.

"That's not a problem. It's a….force field…in a way." Rowan said rolling his wrist in the air to try and figure out the words. "It uses the power in this…" He tapped at the circle on his chest. "…to make a shield around him, repelling anything coming near me."

Tony blinked at Rowan, feeling ashamed he never thought of it, but proud that his son did and accomplished it too. "It's remarkable."

Rowan smiled proudly at his father. Tony smiled back and ruffled Rowan's hair as the shield went down, pulling him in for a quick side hug.

Tony clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Well, I'm sure your mother isn't going to be happy about this."

"She knows I'm here. She's on her way now." Rowan said with a sly smile. "She figured I was going to find you sooner or later." He looked over at Bridget and raised an eyebrow. "It's her parents who aren't happy about this."

Sierra looked at Crystal and gave her a light touch on her arm. Rowan looked over and locked eyes with her.

"Twins," He said surprised. "Cool."

"Not the only twins." TJ grunted out, making JJ elbow him in the ribs.

Sierra hid behind Crystal as she peeked out at Rowan. He gave her a smile and a wink, making her blush and give him a smile back. Crystal looked down at her and smiled, pulling her out from behind her and pushing her towards Rowan.

"Make some new friends." Crystal told her.

"Don't worry, I'm friendly." Rowan said, putting out his hand for her.

She shook it with a shy smile and blushed as he didn't let go, making her pull away and link her hands behind her.

"Oh, by the way Bridget, your parents should be here in about twenty minutes." Rowan said looking down at his watch on his wrist.

"What?" Bridget jumped up and looked at everyone for help.

"You are going to die." Hawkeye teased her, making her squeak in fear.

"Francis." Crystal warned, pinching his side.

He flinched from it and laughed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, looping his arm around her waist loosely. "I was just joking." Crystal flushed and turned her head away from him.

Rowan laughed as he looked at Bridget. "You didn't tell me the Next Avengers were already hooking up with people."

Crystal flushed tomato red as she shrugged out of Hawkeyes hold. "W-w-w-w-were not t-t-t-together." She stuttered out as she tried to wipe the blush away; a nervous tick that never seemed to have left her.

Rowan lifted an eyebrow at her and smirked as he sauntered over and draped an arm around her shoulders. "Well then, I guess that means I can have you then."

Hawkeye narrowed his eyes at Rowan and stormed over. He lifted Rowan's arm off of her and placed it at his side, before grabbing Crystal and pulling her to the other side of him.

Rowan lifted his hands in surrender. "Just joking. Besides…" He tugged Sierra over, making her let out a little squeak. "I like this one better."

Bridget groaned as she rolled her eyes at Rowan. "You're such a womanizer. Like father like son."

Both Tony and Rowan shouted 'Hey!' at the same time as they looked at her in mock hurt. The doorbell rang making everyone jump in surprise and look at Bridget with small smiles.

"Good luck." TJ said with a smirk.

"You'll be fine." Pym assured her with his goofy smile.

"Bridget Michelle Parker! You are in so much trouble!"

Mary Jane walked through the doorway with narrowed eyes and red cheeks, looking at her daughter in anger.

"Hey, mom," Bridget let out feebly.

"Calm down," Spiderman said, holding his wife back gently. "We don't want a dead daughter."

MJ looked at Spiderman with red cheeks before breathing out and letting it all go. "Do you know how worried we were? We had to find out from Rowan where you were going!"

"I'm sorry," Bridget said, shuffling her feet and looking at the ground.

MJ sighed and pulled her daughter in for a hug, pushing aside the anger for now and letting the thankfulness take over for the moment.

"You're here!" Fury said, walking from the other doorway on the other side of the room.

He walked over and shook Spiderman and MJ's hands in welcome. Fury peered behind them and gave a small nod of welcome to the other visitor that had also walked in unnoticed.

"Pepper," Fury said gently.

Tony swiveled on his heel and stared at Pepper. Nothing but love was in his eyes as he watched her. He walked forward quickly and wrapped her into his arms, feeling her familiar presence close to him.

"Tony, I'm…" She began to say.

Tony put his finger on her lips, quieting her from saying anything more. "It's my fault."

Pepper blinks, taken aback by the sudden announcement. "Wow, how did that taste on your tongue."

"It tasted horrible." He said, smiling at her happily. "I'm so glad you're okay. I thought Ultron had gotten to you. I couldn't find you anywhere."

He laid his forehead on hers and looked down into her eyes.

"The great Tony Stark in pieces, huh? I think I'll keep that picture." She joked with him.

"Well you know, I wasn't in pieces." He said, letting her go and acting like he was thinking.

She raised an eyebrow and gave a pointed look towards him. He shrugged his shoulders and put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, I was in a trillion pieces with worry and fear." He said with a sigh.

"So cute," Crystal said with a smile.

"Makes me want to barf." Rowan groaned out, turning his back on them and sitting down in a chair at the table.

"You have no romantic side." Sierra grunted, crossing her arms.

Rowan looked at her and smiled, wiggling his eyebrows at her playfully. "I have a romantic side. It's just not enjoyable when you see your parents all lovey dovey." He pulled her chin down to him. "But if you want to see my romantic side."

Sierra reddened and exploded as she karate chopped him on the head and ran behind Crystal, her heart beating 90 to nothing. Crystal laughed as Sierra pressed into her, making her push into Hawkeye.

"Sorry Francis." She laughed, brushing her sister's short hair out of her face.

Hawkeye flushed but smirked inwardly as he let his arm slid down and drape over her waist. "It's okay."

"Aw that's so sweet, I feel like I need to puke." Rowan said, ruining the mood in the room.

"Like father like son." Pepper sighed, walking over and knocking her son on the head. "Would you please be polite around other people?"

"No girl is going to like you if you're like that." Tony said shrugging his shoulders. "But I guess if you don't want a lot of girls hanging on you, then stay like that."

"Is that how you got mom?" He asked with a smirk.

Pepper eyed Tony carefully, daring him to say anything completely different than what happened.

"Actually," Tony said, looking at Rowan with a smirk. "I never knew what to do around your mom. Somehow I always ticked her off."

"Gee I wonder why." Natasha said rolling her eyes and with a playful smirk.

"So, now that we have the whole team here." Fury said, clapping his hands and getting everyone's attentions.

"Please don't tell me this was your plan all along." Mockingbird groaned.

"Actually, no. I'm just going along with it." He said with a proud smirk. "This works out for the better. Now we have the Avengers, Next Avengers, their partners, and some Recruits."

"To make the most powerful team." Crystal groaned, letting her head fall on Hawkeye's shoulder in exasperation.

"What is he talking about?" Pepper asked, noticing the confused stares of the other parents too.

"He wants to make the most powerful team that can take down any opponent that threatens the world." Captain explained to them.

"What if we don't want to be a part of it?" Rowan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well then, I guess you're missing out." Fury said with a shrug. "You'd get the credit too."

"Hold up," Rowan said, making Fury stop and smile secretly. "I'm in."

"Who are we fighting exactly?" Spiderman asked Fury.

"Lots of people! Whoever is out there threatening man-kind!" Fury said throwing his hands into the air.

"But you have to have someone or some people specifically to start this." Pepper said, tapping her foot. "Who are they?"

Silence filled the room as the parents looked at Fury pointedly, wanting an answer.

"My parents." Crystal said, speaking up.

They turned their looks on her and looked taken aback by her answer.

"Your parents?" Bridget asked confused.

Crystal sighed, but relaxed as Hawkeye pulled her closer into his side and Sierra squeezed her hand. She gripped the back of Hawkeye's jacket and nodded her head to the others.

"My parents are Nightmare and The Enchantress." Crystal told them, cringing as she heard the audible gasps and sucking in of air.

"Does Thor have anything to say about this?" Bridget asked excitedly, realizing who was missing the whole time she was here.

"He's not against me, but he also doesn't fully approve of me either." Crystal explained.

"How do we know you're not evil and out to kill us all?" Rowan asked.

Sierra fixed a glare on him, making him lean back in surprise. "My sister is not evil! If you insinuate she is, then you are insinuating I am also."

Rowan shut his mouth as he crossed his arms and looked at the two sisters who were linking hands. Then averted his eyes at Hawkeye who had a tight hold on her and vice versa.

"She's the one who saved all of us." Wasp said, finally speaking up.

They looked at her in surprise.

"You are the one who saved them?" MJ asked in disbelief.

"But you had to be just a child when that all happened!" Pepper argued.

Crystal nodded her head, answering both questions. They looked at her with a mix of curiousity, fear, disbelief, and confliction, making her feel uncomfortable and fidget.

Hawkeye looked down at her and picked her up suddenly, throwing her over his shoulder and walking away from everyone.

"Where are you going?" Fury asked in annoyance.

"Away from all of you. I need a breather." He said.

They understood what he was actually mean as he carried her away from them and outside, where she could breath and not feel so constricted under their gazes.

"They'll get used to you." He told her as he started to set her down.

Her arms went around his neck as her feet hovered above the ground and his arm was holding her up. "They don't like me. No one ever likes me because of who my parents are."

Hawkeye ran a hand along her back, soothing her and calming her down. "We like you. I like you. I got to know you and now look, you have everyone here as your family and friends."

Crystal pulled back and looked at him, uncertainty on her face. "Do you think I disappointed Bridget?"

Hawkeye laughed as he set her down, but kept her close. "I don't think you could dampen that girl's attitude if you tried."

He leaned his forehead on hers and they closed their eyes, letting the lightened mood surround them and help them relax. Crystal smiled as she thought of his words, opening her eyes to look at him.

"So you like me, huh?" She teased.

His eyes shot open and a blush consumed his face as he let her go and fumbled for words, hands flying in the air as if trying to grasp said words. He gave up and ran a hand through his hair, not trying to deny it.

"Yeah," He said, making her stop from laughing and look at him in surprise.

She stared at him, shocked that he actually did like her, though she was only meaning it as a joke. She couldn't find the words in her head to answer him or to even think about it. He stepped towards her and cupped her cheek, leaning down to closer towards her face. She closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss to come and the warmth of his lips to consume her once again.

"Um, Crystal, I'm sorry if we gave you the wrong impression." Bridget said, slinking around the corner timidly.

She blinked as she looked at the two with their backs to each other and a few feet apart.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked confused and oblivious.

Crystal shook her head and gave a small smile, once again trying to rub the blush off her face. "I'm fine, just needed some air."

Bridget nodded to her, letting a smile creep on her face too. "They'd like to talk to you, if that's okay."

"I'll be there in a minute." She told her.

Bridget smiled and ran off, leaving Hawkeye and Crystal out there with rapid hearts beating away. They glanced at each other at laughed, knowing it was a close call.

"Let's head back in," Hawkeye said, reaching his hand out towards her.

Crystal smiled back and took his hand, lacing her fingers with his as they walked towards the doors. "Francis,"

He looked over at her and his eyes widened as she pulled on his jacket, bringing him down to her. Her lips took his in a sweet kiss before she pulled back and gave him a smile.

"Now I'm ready." She said with a small giggle.


	6. Mind Control

**All rights to Struck in the Heart belongs to Marvel Animations. Struck in the Heart (C) Marvel Animations. **

**Sorry it took awhile! I'll try to update any time I can! It may not be often but I'll try!**

_**PS: Check out TenshiNoCrystal on Deviantart It's my account and I have a lot of new pictures including the OC's put on here!**_

**TJ and JJ belong to historynerd1995, and Bridget belongs to Little-Silver-Sparrow. The rest of the OC's belong to me so please do not take or steal!**

* * *

Crystal peered around the corner quietly, glancing at the group standing there with interested eyes and smiles on their faces.

"You think it's all good?" She asked Hawkeye, looking at him with a questioning look.

"Stop being a pansy!" Thor said, appearing before her eyes suddenly.

Crystal jumped back away from him, but couldn't get out of his reach as he lifted her up by the back of her jacket and let her hover in the air as he carried her over to the group once again.

"Is there a reason why she is hiding like a scared mouse?" Sif laughed, looking at Crystal with a small smile.

"I'm not a scared mouse!" She argued, puffing her cheeks out in irritation.

Thor dropped her as she landed on her feet, looking at the two Norse Gods as they watched her with confusion. Hawkeye walked over and touched her arm, making her relax and let out the breath she was holding in her cheeks.

"What is going on?" Thor asked, glancing around the group and watching as all their eyes focused on Crystal.

"We were just about to ask her about her parents." Spidey said nodding a hello to Thor and Sif.

Thor raised an eyebrow and glanced at Crystal again, his emotions conflicting inside of him again as he watched Crystal fidget on her feet.

"Ah yes," Thor said, letting out a sigh as he crossed his arms. "The Enchantress and Nightmare."

"What do you think about her?" Pepper asked, giving Crystal a small smile in reassurance that she wasn't scared of her.

"Her parents are pure evil and darkness. In truth I would expect their daughter to be just the same." Thor said, narrowing his eyes at Crystal, making her shrink in worry. "But she has shown she has no plan to hurt anyone other than those doing bad. Especially her parents."

Crystal looked up hopefully and gave a smile as Thor smiled at her and nodded.

"As long as she continues to work for good, I am content with letting her stay with all of us." Sif said, finishing Thor's thought.

Bridget tackled Crystal from behind, making her jerk forward and glance back at Bridget as she hung onto her back.

"So does that mean you have these awesome powers?" She asked her excitedly.

"I would like to know that myself." Rowan said, stepping towards Crystal.

"Well…" Crystal said running her fingers through her hair and tucking it behind her head gently.

"She has great powers! We could easily defeat her parents with her help!" Pym said with a smile, tugging on Bridget's hand as she jumped off of Crystal's back.

Rowan raised an eyebrow and turned towards Sierra, leaning down and looking her in the eye carefully. "What about you?"

Sierra shook her head as her cheeks reddened from embarrassment and shyness. "I don't have much power. Crystal has most of it."

Rowan smirked, running his finger along her cheek gently. "I bet I could make you stronger."

Sierra's face blew up in a flash of red as she watched Rowan with surprise, frozen in place with embarrassment. Rowan chuckled in victory as he draped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a wink, making her all the more embarrassed and flustered.

"Well, today we will all get acquainted with one another. Then tomorrow we will go on our first mission!" Fury said smirking

"A mission?" Natasha asked her nerves buzzing with excitement as her face stayed composed.

"It's only for the kids." Fury said, watching the adults deflate. "They will do the inside job and we will keep recordings and tabs from the outside."

"Sounds exciting!" Torunn said with a smirk.

"I'm up for it." Azari said, nudging JJ with his elbow, receiving a nod from her in excitement.

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement as the mission became more and more exciting to all of them and the prospect that they would all be on a mission together.

"Welcoming party!" Bridget said excitedly, jumping up into the air hyperactively.

Everyone glanced at one another before shrugging their shoulders and smiling. A party was thrown together quickly, welcoming the new arrivals and the ones who had arrived before. The excitement pushing everyone to high energies.

"This is all so exciting!" Bridget said, jumping on the bed as the girl's changed into their pajamas and brushed their hairs.

"Do you every run out of energy?" JJ asked her, watching the young girl who was going to be rooming with her from then on.

"Not very often." Bridget said with a goofy smile, making the girls laugh.

"Well we'll need some sleep for tomorrow." Lily told her gently, cooing the girl into a gentle, calming mood.

Bridget smiled brightly before turning, lying down on the floor with blankets and a pillow; she fell asleep instantly, mouth hanging open as light snores escaped her.

"That was quick." Crystal said, looking at the girl with wide eyes.

"Let's go to bed," Torunn said with a smile.

They turned off the lights quickly, letting the day fade away, and sleep take over. By morning, none of them could stay asleep as they rushed into the main area, ready for Fury to tell them their mission and send them out.

"All ready?" Fury asked, walking out with a smirk at seeing the teenagers crowded around one another in excitement. He rubbed his chin, looking at all of them in thought. "The men are ready. The girl's…" He smirked, seeing his train of thought progress. "…we'll get a little help with that."

The girl's glanced at one another, wondering what Fury could possibly mean by that.

"Captain, show the men the way." Fury told Captain America with a smirk.

Fury began to usher the girls away, while Captain lead the men out of headquarters.

"What are you going to make us do?" Crystal asked, giving a wary glare at him.

"I'm leaving that up to your imagination." Fury said, continuing on.

"What does that…" Lily began, but stopped as Fury pushed them into a room full of clothing.

"Have fun," He told them with a smirk, "Once you're done Natasha will show you were to go. Make the outfits….party-like…" He left with a chuckle, making the girls raise an eyebrow in wonder.

Crystal looked around the room and smiled, feeling the pure excitement course through her veins like wild fire. She grabbed some of the clothing, mixing and matching them till they made the outfits they were needing.

"When are the girls getting here?" TJ asked, groaning.

"This is a pretty interesting place to have a first mission." Rowan said, leaning back and glancing around.

Music thrummed through the giant building; lights circled and flashed, and sweat mingled in the air with the dancing bodies. The club roared with life, excitement, and pleasure.

"I wanna dance!" Pym said, fluttering above his seat excitedly, until Azari pushed him down.

"We can't do anything til the girls get here," James said. " Fury's or….ders…." James' jaw dropped as he gazed a head of all of them. "No way,"

"What?" Hawkeye asked, looking with the others towards James' line of sight.

The guy's dropped their jaws as they stared at the surprising sight. The girl's strutted through the club in tank tops, short shirts, shorts, and skirts, boots, converse, and heels. They spotted the boys quickly and walked over to them, gathering around the table together.

"Where's Crystal?" Hawkeye asked, looking around at all of them.

"When she saw the club she started mumbling about how she didn't want to be here." Lily said, elbowing TJ as he tried to get his twitching fingers on her.

The music stopped as mumbling and whispers echoed around the building. They looked around, trying to place why this odd silence was happening.

"Ey! Crystal! You're back!" The DJ shouted from his booth, waving his arm down to the ground below. "Let's get the party started!"

Music erupted once again through the building as the others finally spotted Crystal walking through the club with a small smile on her face. She had a black tube top with sleeves cutting straight across off of her shoulders. Her stomach bare and hip pointed as a black ruffled skirt hung loose on her hips, and cut off about mid thigh, black buckled boots reached up to her calves with small heels.

Hawkeye's jaw was wide open as he gaped at Crystal.

"You lucky dog," Rowan and TJ said at the same time, glancing at Hawkeye with incredulity.

Crystal walked over to them quickly, a smile playing on her face forcefully. "I want to get whatever we're here for done and leave."

"Calm down Crystal," Fury said in all their ears.

"Fury, I swear, if he does anything to me I won't hold back." Crystal growled, her eyes roaming the club quickly.

"My dear Crystal!" A voice shouted over the club quickly, making Crystal flinch in anticipation. A man flew down from the upper club quickly, landing behind her without her knowing. "How your chest has grown!"

He grabbed her chest from behind, a perverted smile playing on his lips as she gasped with her arms out in front of her in shock. She balled her fists up and turned quickly, ripping herself from his grip. She slugged him in the jaw before slamming her foot into the side of his head. He spun from the hit and smacked the ground, before Crystal slammed her foot into his chest forcefully.

"I'm going to kill you!" She shouted at him.

"No murdering," Fury growled at all of them.

Hawkeye grabbed her arms gently, pulling her away from the man and into his hold. She sneered at the man one more time before turning into Hawkeye with her arms protectively around her chest.

"Tucker, you are going to die one day." Crystal growled at him, flinching as he jumped up and wiggled his fingers at her.

Hawkeye forced a glare on him as he held up his hand to stop Tucker from coming close to her again, "We're here for information."

Tucker looked at Crystal and sighed, jerking his head up towards the stairs. They followed him and climbed the stairs to a VIP room that only Tucker's name was plagued.

"Fury wants to know who in your club is working for my parents." Crystal asked just as the door shut, not giving him time to even think before she got on with it.

He groaned as he rubbed his head and stared at all of them. "I figured that is what you are here for."

"So there are people here who are working for them." Azari asked, looking out of the blinds carefully.

"Not a very secret place." Lily said looking out with Azari.

"Because they know they don't have to hide." Tucker told them with a grim look.

"Because you are protecting them?" James asked pointedly, trying to gauge Tucker.

"Calm down James," Fury commanded him.

Tucker looked at Crystal and smirked, walking over to her and stepping close, making Hawkeye start to pull her away. He grabbed her chin and turned it away from him, putting his lips to her ear.

"You're making a risky decision Fury," Tucker said angrily. "I won't have you putting Crystal in danger."

"It's for the greater good," Fury told him loudly enough he could hear.

Crystal sighed, tugging herself away and heading towards the door. "Let's get this started."

"What are you going to do?" Tucker groaned, looking at her as she stopped in the open doorway.

She smirked, looking back at them as a glint in her eyes told them of mischievousness. "Cause a little trouble." Her smile widened as she looked out over the floor quickly. "Be ready to step in quickly." She gave one last look to Hawkeye and winked at him. "Don't get jealous."

She left before he could ask why; the others watching from behind the blinds as she walked down the stairs and to the dance floor. Her hips swayed and her body moved, dipped, turned, and bent with the music; her moves seducing the men around her to watch her every move.

"There," Tucker said, pulling the cord for the blinds. "It's a one way glass, they can't see us in here." He watched Crystal carefully until he let his arms drop, his finger pointing towards men in the corner of the room. "Those are the men,"

"We need to tell her." Sierra said, putting her finger to her ear to tell Fury, so he in turn can tell Crystal.

"No need, she already knows they'll come to her." Tucker said.

Just as he finished his sentence the men did just that. They got up from their table and walked towards Crystal, their eyes never leaving her body as wicked smiles split their faces and their eyes narrowed. Hawkeye grinded his teeth as he balled his fists and headed for the door.

TJ grabbed his arm quickly, stopping him from going any further. "Not yet."

Hawkeye tried jerking his arm away from TJ, not caring if it was the right moment or not to go help her. He didn't like the way those men were looking at her as if she were a snack they were going to have; as if she were a toy they were going to play with mercilessly and then throw away.

"Dude, I know you're being protective right now, but we need to let her get them close." James said, grabbing his shoulder to pull him back to his senses.

Tucker slammed his hands on the glass, looking out over the crowd with wide eyes that were searching erratically. "Where did they go?"

The others hurried towards the glass once again, looking for the men quickly with Tucker. It was as if the men had suddenly disappeared from the human sight and from the club totally.

"There!" Rowan said pointing his finger towards Crystal.

"How did they get there?" Bridget asked, grabbing Rowan's desperately.

The men had suddenly showed up behind Crystal, like a glitch in a screen. One minute they were across the club, and the next they were surrounding Crystal with the same spine chilling smiles. Crystal looked all around her, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Now!" She shouted, the others hearing her clearly.

Fury began to shout into their ears to go after her and help her against whoever she was against. They wasted no time to rush out the door and down the stairs. Crystal was grabbed by the throat and pulled against one of the men, a knife appearing in his hand as he pressed it against her throat, and another man lifted a gun and put it to her head.

"Careful now," The one with the knife said, making the others stop a few feet away.

The club had grown silent as people raced to get away from the men with the dangerous weapons. It was nearly empty now as people didn't want the risk of somehow getting a stray bullet lodged into them.

"We need the girl alive." Knife said, flicking it against her throat causing blood to drip and slide down her throat.

She narrowed her eyes at them her fingers twitching in anger as power grew around her hand, electricity sparking around said hand. The man with the gun looked down at her hand and wagged his finger at her with a smirk.

"Not going to work." He told her with a chuckle.

Crystal slammed her hand back into the man behind her and waited for him to fly away from her. His laugh erupted from his chest as her eyes widened and she moved her hand in front of her in shock. Her power did nothing against him, he didn't even have a scratch on him.

"Neutralizing." Pym said, examining them intently. "He's neutralizing her powers."

"Bingo!" He laughed, smirking at Pym victoriously.

"We'll be taking the girl now. She can do it the easy way or the hard way." Gunny said, making the other men laugh around him.

"I vote for neither," Hawkeye said angrily.

The men searched the group for him until an arrow hit straight into Knife's hand holding the knife, and causing him to let go of Crystal and shout out in pain. They looked up angrily at Hawkeye as they all brought out guns and held them at Hawkeye.

Crystal threw her hands back behind her, letting her power explode through them once again, sending the men back away from all of them and crashing into the one trying to neutralize the power once again.

The others charged forward, locking up with one man and battling against them. Crystal kicked her foot at one of the men's heads, wincing as he caught her ankle and squeezed. She bent down and let her hands hit the floor, swinging her other leg up and over his head, before slamming down into his shoulder. She pushed herself up until she was kneeling on his shoulders, then she twisted her body, letting gravity take over and twisted his along with hers and towards the ground.

"I'm not that easy," She growled at him, grabbing his gun and aiming it at his face.

Hawkeye shot a couple of arrows from above into the men who were charging after Crystal with weapons raised and ready. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm ending this!" One of the men said as he clapped his hands and raised them.

Fire erupted and circled around all of them, making the heroes flinch and fall back away from the men. Hawkeye fell from the stairs, as the fire climbed up after him. Crystal ran over and grabbed him quickly, checking him over. His bow and arrows slid away from him and burned in the fire, and the others couldn't tell where the men were around them now that the fire blocked their view.

Sierra began to cough as she hit her knees, Rowan patting her back as he pressed his jacket to her mouth to block the smoke. Fire burst out towards the group, scattering them around in safety from one another.

"How are we supposed to fight them if we can't see them or hear them?" Azari asked, keeping JJ behind him from where the attacks had come from.

Crystal looked at Sierra and saw her give a small nod.

"Come here." Crystal shouted for them.

They walked over to her quickly, keeping their eyes on the fire for more attacks.

"Watch my back." She told them, making it sound more selfish than she meant to. "I'm going to do something, but I won't be able to see the outside world. I will be completely open to whatever attacks are thrown at me and I won't be able to stop them."

"I'll be here," Hawkeye said, the others looking at her with confusion.

"What are you going to do?" Bridget asked.

"Do something that I promised I would never do to anyone. But I have to break it to help us." She said, narrowing her eyes in frustration. "I'm going to pry into their minds forcefully and control them."

Lily gasped as she looked at Crystal with horror on her face. "You're going to use your father's powers? But you have never used them before!"

"I know, but I can help stop them for a moment and cut the fire down enough for us to attack them." She said.

"But what if you lose yourself in there? You know you can't control it." Tucker said, trying to reason with her.

Hawkeye turned his stare on her and grabbed her hand desperately. "If you don't come out of there, I'll come in and get you." He tried reassuring her gently, giving her a smile.

Crystal let out an airy laugh. She breathed in deeply and concentrated, feeling for that string that would tug her towards the men. She could feel it calling her as she let the darkness surround her completely. Strings of all colors surround her. She could point out her friends' strings, and the ones who stood out with menacing evil. She grabbed all the menacing strings and tied them together, letting her soul surround it and envelope it completely before letting her own eyes become theirs, her body theirs, her breathing, heart, and muscles moving with them.

She shivered at the feeling of being them, her soul trying to reject itself from within them for the fear of the growing darkness and evil around her. She fought her soul for the control over their bodies letting it delve farther into them until she could feel their power roaring around inside of them. One string repelled her from doing anything, and she knew it had to be the neutralizer.

Hawkeye watched as Crystal's eyes faded away and her body grew stock still as she sat on the ground next to him. Fire balls erupted from the waves of fire and towards them. James stepped in front of Crystal and let his shield deflect it away from them and throw it off course towards the wall.

"We have to protect her no matter what!" Hawkeye said as he took a stance before her with Rowan.

Men came through the fire holding their weapons ready once again. They charge towards the others, using the fire as walls once the heroes tried to attack back.

"It's no use!" Pym said, flying away from the fire once again as it shot up to protect the man.

"Crystal!" Sierra shouted, running towards her sister as the neutralizer stood behind her suddenly.

TJ smashed his fist into the man's head sending him sprawling to the floor. The man groaned on the floor as he glanced up at the others surrounding him angrily.

"Attack them now!" The man shouted angrily from the ground.

The men shouted as they got within a few feet of the heroes from the fire and held up guns, aiming them at all their heads with their fingers on the triggers.

"Shoot them!" The man shouted.

The men squeezed their fingers on the triggers, the bullets loaded and starting to spin in the barrels. Suddenly they stopped, their stares fading into fog as they stared at the heroes.

"What are you doing?! SHOOT THEM!" He shouted at them angrily.

The men moved finally, but not towards the heroes. They moved their weapons towards the man on the ground, all of them aiming them at his head. The heroes smiled knowingly as they looked at Crystal.

"She did it!" Bridget said excitedly, looking at the girl still sitting on the floor with empty eyes.

The men grabbed the man on the floor and tied him up, taking all of his weapons away. They soon did the same thing as they tossed their weapons away and let the heroes tie them up tightly.

"We got them," James said nodding to Hawkeye.

Hawkeye walked over to Crystal and shook her shoulders trying to snap her out of her reverie. "We have them now, you can stop."

Crystal continued to sit there motionless as Hawkeye shook her repeatedly. "Hey, snap out of it!"

Crystal could hear Hawkeye shouting for her as she searched desperately through the darkness for her friends. The darkness felt like it was consuming her; swallowing her whole and making her slow down.

"Crystal!" She could hear Hawkeye shout again through the darkness.

Her breathing came rapidly as her fears swallowed her and gave her heart a fright. It wouldn't stop beating until it felt like the darkness would consume her completely.

'I will be here,' Hawkeyes voice said in her mind, reminding her of what he told her before. 'I like you,'

Crystal shut her eyes tightly and breathed in deeply, letting Hawkeye's image fill her mind and his light to guide her towards him and the others. Her feet moved on their own towards the tugging feeling her heart was pulling her to.

A light shone suddenly in front of her, making her open her eyes and reach towards it hopefully. Her hand grasped Hawkeyes desperately as she gasped and breathed heavily, feeling herself slam into her own body once again.

"Thank god," Hawkeye said, pulling her into his shoulder.

"I'm never doing that again," She breathed desperately. "Did anyone tell Fury we got them?" She asked, looking at the men tied up and all together now.

"Yes they did." Fury said, walking through the door with the rest of the adults.

They loaded the men up quickly, and the teenagers gathered up into the cars heading back towards the headquarters. They changed and Crystal took a long shower to let her muscles return back to her own. She walked into her room with her towel around her body, letting the breeze relax her. She froze spotting Hawkeye standing there.

"Sorry!" He said, face reddening quickly. "I wanted to make sure if you were all right. But you were in the shower."

"I-I'm fine," Crystal stuttered embarrassed as she tugged on her towel to cover her up more.

"Here," He said, holding out a basket of dry clothes and picking some out. "I was going to put these up in my room after I left here. You can wear these."

Crystal grabbed the clothes and changed quickly in the bathroom before walking out again. She had a pair of her shorts on with one of Hawkeyes shirts hanging on her baggily, drooping slightly off of one of her shoulders.

"Fury wants a debrief on the mission." Hawkeye told her nervously.

Crystal let out a small giggle as she sat down on her bed, falling backwards and letting her head hit the covers. "I'm not going, the others can tell him."

Hawkeye sighed as he lay next to her and put his arms behind his head. "It is pretty annoying to do something the others could easily tell him quickly."

"That, and I really don't want him pushing me about my powers." She said laughing gently.

"He should give it a rest," He agreed with her.

Crystal looked at him with a smile before rolling over on her side and laying on his shoulder, her hand on his chest gently as she curled around his side.

"I want to stay here for awhile," She said, sighing into his neck.

His heart beat rapidly as he watched her carefully, not sure what to do. His arm wrapped around her gently and his head turned onto hers. They staid like that for awhile before both of them fell into a deep sleep on her bed. Even as Sierra and Lily returned to her room that they were also bunking in, they were never disturbed or woken up.


	7. In Sync

**Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow (C) Marvel Animation. TJ and JJ (historynerd1995) Bridget (Little-Silver-Sparrow), and the rest of the OC's (HikariNoTenshi-Crystal)**

**Sorry it took awhile, I've been thinking on new stories!**

**Check out my deviantart page at TenshiNoCrystal, I have pictures of the OC's!**

**LEMON! DON"T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

"Aw they're so cute,"

"Always knew they were close,"

"Wonder if we should wake them up,"

Crystal groaned as she cracked her eyes open and looked at the girls standing around her and looking down on her.

"I don't want to wake up," She groaned, burrowing back into her pillow where the warmth was.-

The girls began to giggle making Crystal become confused and less groggy. Something moved next to her, making her mind wake up and become alert. She opened her eyes instantly and sat up quickly, nearly falling off the bed from the sudden movement.

Francis was just then cracking his eyes open and looking at her as he slowly woke up too. "What's going on?"

"You two were so cute together," Sierra teased them.

"Oh, just shut up," Crystal said as she pinched her sister.

She jumped out of bed quickly as Francis smirked and sat up, running his hand through his hair to help the few odds and ends that were sticking up wildly. They all walked out into the kitchen, with Crystal and Francis going to get something to eat, and the girls asking them questions and teasing them about why they were sleeping next to one another.

"I told you guys, we were just talking and then I guess we fell asleep," Crystal sighed, rubbing at her red cheeks in embarrassment.

"I have a new announcement!" Fury shouted in the kitchen as he walked into the room. "We are going to start training you to become the best you can be with and without your powers."

"I don't think I feel too comfortable with this," Crystal groaned, crossing her arms and watching Fury with a raised eyebrow.

"Well how about if I told you that you get a partner in the training?" Fury said with a raised eyebrow right back at her.

Crystal smiled, liking the idea of pairing up with someone. "I'm listening," She said, making Fury chuckled and smirk.

"When in battle you need to know not only your opponents moves, but your partners as well." Fury began to explain. "Your partner and you need to be in sync and know what the other will do before they do it. This training will help you do that. But at the same time, you'll point out each other's weaknesses and help overcome them to be stronger than before."

"This is actually sounding fun," TJ said with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows at Lily, who in turn shook her head with a smile.

"A little personal time with someone else? Get to know _everything_ about the other?" Rowan said with a smirk, insinuating something more than what Fury was meaning.

"Unless you're partner is a guy," Bridget argued with Rowan, making him look green in disgust.

"I'm letting you choose who you want to train with," Fury told them, hearing the audible sigh from the guys.

Everyone looked at one another, deciding who they were going to team up with, but not knowing who is the right one. Crystal smiled and sighed at the group, knowing who she was going to put together for their own good.

"Give me one minute," Crystal told Fury, watching as he sighed at the group as well.

She grabbed Lily and stood her next to TJ, JJ next to Azari, Bridget next to Pym, Sierra next to Rowan.

"Do anything she doesn't want you to, and you will die slowly in your sleep," Crystal warned Rowan with a pointed look.

Toruun went to James already, and finally Crystal went to Hawkeye. Fury looked at each and every pair, shaking his head slightly knowing what Crystal was up to in this scheme.

"Go to the training room," Fury told them waving his hand as he held his head in his hand.

They smiled at him, knowing it was irritating him with what they were doing. They all walked in the pairs towards the training room that Crystal was put in before. Bruce stood there waiting for them with a smile.

"It's good to see you back here." Bruce said to all of them, but nodded his head to Crystal.

She smiled and nodded back, knowing what happened last time wasn't his fault. She looked around the room and saw Tony with Pepper talking with one another.

"We have designed a training room for each pair to go into." Bruce explained, looking behind him at Tony. "Hey! Pepperoni! Pay attention!"

Pepper and Tony looked up and walked over to the group, ready to help explain.

"Has Fury explained anything to you guys yet?" Pepper asked them nicely.

They looked at the kids and noticed the blank stares and silence from all of them. "I'm guessing not," Tony said with a sigh.

"Each pair will be put in a separate training room." Tony began to explain, bringing down a blue print of where the training rooms were.

"Your training will be put to test in there with the capability of you and your partner," Bruce continued.

"Okay, so what exactly is the training session?" James asked, looking at the three in charge.

"You and your partner will be locked in the training room until the room deems you compatible and in sync." Pepper explained, getting an apologetic smile on her face.

"Because we won't be able to see any of you," Tony said with a wave of his hand. "The room will keep tabs on your fighting and everyday life while you are in there."

"Meaning?" Pym asked slightly confused.

"Meaning, you will be living together in the pairs you are in until the room thinks you know each other well enough to be in sync with them." Tony said with an airy laugh.

"And how long is that going to be?" Sierra asked with wide eyes.

"Who knows." Bruce said shrugging his shoulder. "It could be a day, a week, a month….it all depends on how fast you guys learn one another."

"A month?" Crystal shouted, looking at the three adults as if they were losing their minds. "What about food? Water? Supplies?"

"The room automatically updates those everyday for what you need." Pepper said with an apologetic smile.

"I'm not doing it," Crystal said, shaking her head.

She turned on her heel and went to walk out, when suddenly the ripping of clothing snapped her attention back. A giant green hand wrapped around her and pulled her back, putting her face to face with the Hulk.

"Fury says, use force if needed," Hulk said simply, giving her a wicked smile, that she knew was all to keen on revenge.

The Hulk dragged her out of the room as she struggled against him, trying to claw and kick her way away from him. He tossed her into one of the back rooms, then turned and smiled at the others with the same wicked grin.

"Any more?" He asked, making them all shiver and shake their heads quickly.

"Now, if you would all please head towards the rooms." Pepper said, sticking close to Tony as they walked past the Hulk.

Pepper locked the doors behind each and every pair, and switched on the room before they went onto the next pair. Finally Hawkeye walked into the room Crystal was thrown in, seeing her sitting cross-legged and arms crossed with puffed out cheeks, glaring at the door he was walking through.

"Learn quickly!" Tony teased her laughing.

She threw a shoe at him, hitting him square in the face before the door closed behind Hawkeye.

"Come on, it won't be so bad," He told her, holding his hands out for her.

"Fury could have at least told us about it first!" She argued, furrowing her brows.

"Let's go check out the place," He said, steering her away from the door and the train of thought of murder.

A small little house stood on the edge of the room, and a wide open place was left for their training outside of it. When they entered the house, it was a one bedroom, one bathroom place with a small kitchen.

"The meals shouldn't be too bad," Crystal said, checking out the food in the fridge and cabinets.

"You wanna start the training?" Hawkeye asked, seeing as that was all to the house.

"Let's stretch first." She said, walking out the door with him.

She stretched her legs and arms first, trying to warm up her muscles from the sleep they were still slightly in. Hawkeye and her tried to do the same movements, trying to get in the rhythm of one another and how they can move.

Hawkeye grabbed a bow and arrow and pulled it tight, ready to let it go. Crystal grabbed one also and pulled it just as he was, looking at his stance.

"Hold up," He said, letting his bow go.

He set down his bow and went behind her, sliding his arm under her's and moving them slightly so it was better at holding them steady. His foot his hers and slid them farther apart.

"Now, breathe," He told her, placing his hand on her stomach.

He slowly began to breathe in and out, helping her to match his own. She closed her eyes, feeling his breathing and heart beat behind her. Her thoughts suddenly turned to his mouth that was next to her ear, and how good it would be to kiss him then. And if that kiss led to them to a make-out session, then to clothing, then….

Her face exploded into red as she let the bow go and jumped away from Hawkeye embarrassed, not realizing how bad her thinking was getting when he was around.

"S-sorry!" She said suddenly, seeing his wide eyes and confused expression. "I thought I felt a spider on my back!"

Hawkeye laughed, believing her lie as he pulled his own bow and arrow again. They began to spar with one another, ducking, diving, jumping, charging, and sweeping at one another with their hands and feet. It seems they could defend and attack against one another, but both were feebly trying to guess the other's next move in the fight.

"Ah! I'm so hungry!" Crystal shouted, stretching her arms.

She made them sandwich's quickly, not taking much time for lunch meals. She waited for Hawkeye to come back in before she set them down.

"Don't forget to stretch again before you cool off completely." Hawkeye told her with a point of his sandwich.

They finished their sandwich's quickly and moved to the large bedroom that was joined to the bathroom. They sat face to face with one another, their legs spread and feet touching.

"Give me your hands," Hawkeye told her.

He grabbed her hands and leaned back, pulling her forward and stretching her arms, legs, and back together. Then she did the same to him, both sighing in relief as they are able to sit back up. Crystal got up and moved behind Hawkeye, pushing on his back slowly as he reach forward to touch his fingers to his toes, and head to his knees.

"You're oddly flexible for a guy," She laughed, poking his bare neck as she leaned her whole weight onto his back.

He sat back up, making her rock precariously backwards. He turned around quickly with a smirk and pushed her to the floor. "Don't be jealous if I'm more flexible than you,"

"You are not!" She said as her back hit the floor.

"Keep this leg down," He said, sitting on her right leg to help keep it straight.

He grabbed her other leg and lifted it up, helping her straighten it into the air slowly and point her toes to stretch the leg muscle's there. He bent her knee back down and placed his hand on her lower thigh, just above the back of the knee.

"Tell me if it hurts," He says as he starts to push it towards her slightly.

"It won't hurt, even if it goes all the way," She told him with a proud smirk.

He sat up on his knees, straddling her right leg as he leaned forward on her leg, pushing his weight on it to put it to her body. Her knee touched her shoulder as it bent all the way.

"How limber are you when you can do a complete 180 with your legs?" He laughed, looking at her with a smile.

Crystal laughed and looked at him, but her eyes became trained on his lips as she realized his face was only a few centimeters from hers now. It began with stretching exercises, but the position they were in now, seemed completely different than that.

"Um," She said, trying to find what to say to him.

Hawkeye looked down at her, and his eyes turned serious suddenly. He leaned down and took her lips, kissing her gently as he used his hand to slowly let her leg relax back to a normal position. He kept his weight off of her as he propped one of his elbows beneath him next to her. He licked her bottom lip and slipped it into her mouth as she gasped in surprise, exploring her mouth and caressing her tongue with his own.

"Am I too heavy?" He asked her as he pulled away. His heart fluttered erratically as he looked down at her with her red cheeks, messy hair, heavy breathing, moist lips, and hazed eyes.

"No," She whispered, reaching back up to him, pulling him back down to her.

He moved his elbow and tangled his fingers into her hair as he played with the soft blonde strands. Her hand trailed up his back, tugging his shirt up with it. Her fingers doodled swirls, loops, and lines into his skin as she desperately tried to keep him close.

Hawkeye jolted and moved away from her, flushing embarrassingly as he sat leaning against the bed. He pulled his knee's up to him as he covered his mouth and tried to cover his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting up and looking at him confused.

"N-Nothing," He said, trying to bring his cool demeanor back.

Crystal realized with a start what he was doing. She felt it at the same time he definitely did. A hard press to her thigh as he pushed closer to her. Her face flushed red as she sat with her legs on either side of her, and her hand up to her face like him.

She looked up at him shyly and saw him trying to hide from her. She crawled over to him slowly, placing her hand on his knee to catch his attention.

"I…" He began to say as he looked up at her.

She pressed her lips to his, pushing him against the bed as she leaned around his legs. He pulled away from her, and stared at her questioningly. She pushed forward again and nibbled on his bottom lip, seeing him give under her lips.

He pulled her close to him, with her standing on her knee's and straddling him. She had his face cupped in her hands as he played circles into her lower back, sending shiver through her spine at the touch of skin against skin. His eyes never left her as she relaxed against him, shifting her weight on top of him from her knees.

He twitched from the sudden weight on a hardened area, and gripped her waist harder. He sat up and bent his knees; grabbing her tightly and standing up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned on his heel and pressed a knee into the bed, laying her gently down onto the bed, but never breaking their kiss.

"Crystal," He said, pulling away from her again. "This,"

"Stop talking," She said, tugging on his jacket as it slowly slid off his shoulders and hit the floor behind him.

His eyes fogged up as he let her hands trail up his stomach, feeling his muscles move under her touch, and lift his shirt up and over his head. He leaned down and kissed up her jaw, pulling on her ear lobe softly with his hand trailing along her hip bone.

His fingers went up her side and pushed her shirt up, letting it stop just beneath her chest as he moved to her stomach, licking his way down it and circling her navel slowly. He couldn't help but fell a skip in his heart with every gasp, moan, and sound coming from her mouth as he teased her body with his touch, sending it into a frenzy.

Hawkeye watched her carefully as he slid her boots off with her socks, then did the same with his own. He braced himself above her and slowly slid off her jacket, watching if she made any sign of a changed decision.

"We don't have to do this," He said, giving her another chance.

He felt like he was taking advantage of her somehow, like it was his fault for starting all of this. Yet as she looked at him and opened her eyes, he could see how much she liked him, that this wasn't something he was forcing on her unwillingly.

"Why do you do this to me?" He groaned quietly, leaning down and kissing under her shirt again, pushing it up until it was over her head, and off on the floor. He kissed between her breasts, feeling her heavy heart beats push onto his lips, and her breathing as it pushed her chest up and down quickly.

She sucked in a breath as he kissed along her neck, hitting her collar bone before sucking on it and nipping the skin tenderly until it became a red spot. His hand undid her short button and zipper, leaving her shorts open. His fingers played along her hip bone that was pointed out and along her underwear line as his kisses continued along her neck and shoulder, distracting her from the inevitable.

His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest as he watched her every movement; how she reacted to his touch, his voice, and vice versa. He couldn't get enough of her, it was as if she were a drug and he was the addict.

He slipped his other hand behind her back, and unlatched her bra, sliding it off her shoulders first, and then off of her chest. She squeaked as she covered herself up and her face reddened in embarrassment at the sudden show of skin. Her face brightened further more as he kissed the showing skin of her breasts, showing her that she shouldn't be embarrassed.

He took her hands and slowly pried them away from her chest, giving him the view of her chest and how perfectly sized and round they were. He reached his hand from her hip and gently pressed his index finger into the soft mound, making her gasp and grip his arm that was bracing himself up. He grabbed the mound of flesh and moved it around, watching as she wiggled her body with the movement and tried to cover her face and mouth to block the sounds coming from her.

After he finished playing with her breasts, he let his hand trail back down her side and to the front of her shorts, sliding his hand along her underwear again and feeling the shivers going through her from the simple touch. He seized her lips, slipping his tongue back inside of her mouth as he slipped his hand beneath the fabric of her shorts, letting his fingers slid along her wet fabric of her underwear.

Her chest pushed into his as her body reacted to the touch with surprising pleasure, trying to push back onto his fingers. Her head slipped forward past his mouth and landed on his shoulder as he continued to play with the wet fabric and move circles and swirls around the aroused area of her womanhood.

He clenched his teeth as his cock hardened inside of his pants, pushing the fabric as far as it would go. He grabbed her shorts and underwear and slid them off together, leaving her completely naked beneath him. She covered herself quickly, feeling the heat rise inside of her as he stared down at her with eyes full of lust and longing.

"Don't stare," She said shyly, turning her face away from him.

"How can I not?" He asked, his voice husky now.

He unlatched his belt, button, and zipper, and slipped his pants and boxers off quickly, letting his cock release into the fresh air and not be constricted anymore. Crystal flushed deeply as she couldn't look away from his hardened manhood.

He picked up her leg again and straddled her right leg, the same position they were in before and what started it all. He let his cock rub against her momentarily, helping lube her wet folds even more. She let out a throaty moan, making his patience snap before he thrust deeply inside of her.

Her back arched up to him as she gripped her fingernails into his arm. He winced and looked down at her, stopping in his actions as he saw the water building up in the corners of her eyes. He cupped her cheek and kissed the tears away, feeling bad he pushed her too fast.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked her, hoping she'd say no before he lost control of his senses.

She cracked her eyes open and arched her back once again, pushing him inside of her as her hips moved into his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, stretching her walls to the max as he delved the farthest he could have inside of her.

He buried his face into her neck as he waited for her walls to relax a bit before he moved, hoping it would make it more pleasant for her. When her walls finally did just that, he laid her down almost completely on the bed as he braced her up with his arm. He covered her mouth with his as he pulled out and began thrusting into her ferociously, his senses finally being lost and his body taking over.

Their moans, grunts, and gasps were muffled by the kisses as saliva dripped down their mouths, and sweat covered their bodies in ecstasy and pleasure. The end was closing on both of them as he felt her walls starting to tense around him, compressing and then relaxing as her coil tightened to it's peak. His cock twitched inside of her, telling him he was very close to his own peak.

Finally she reached her climax and arched her back into him as her head was thrown back into the bed. Her walls tightened around him, sending him over the top as he thrust into her a couple more times, before pulling out and releasing his seed.

He rolled over next to her and laid on his back, trying to catch his breath while he looked at her trying to do the same. Crystal turned on her side and looked at him with a smile, lying on his shoulder and kissing his cheek sweetly.

"I don't think this is what Fury had in mind," Crystal joked, realizing this is exactly what Rowan was hinting about before.

"Training will be easier now," Hawkeye pointed out as he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close, and kissed her hair. "We know all about one another now," He chuckled, feeling her laugh in his arms from the truth.


	8. Training Success

**Next Avenger's: Heroes of Tomorrow (C) Marvel Animations. TJ and JJ (C) historynerd1995 Bridget (C) Little-Silver-Sparrow. Crystal, Lily, Sierra, and Rowan (C) HikariNoTenshi-Crystal**

**Here's a new story update! Sorry it took so long! I'm making new stories!**

**R&R**

* * *

"EEEEEEEERRRRRR EEEEEEERRRRRRR EEEEEEEEEERRRRRR EEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR"

Crystal shot up in the bed, the sheet falling off of her bare body as she looked around in fear. Her fists were balled and her body was tense as she prepared for a fight that was sure to come.

"It is 7:30 in the morning. Please wake up and continue your training." A mechanical voice said loudly, sounding as if it was in the room with them.

"You have got to be kidding me," Hawkeye groaned as he ran his hand through his hair.

Crystal looked over and saw him staring at the room with wide eyes, ready for a fight just as she was. She blushed as she looked at him and noticed he was just as bare as she was. Last night came back to her quickly, making her redden even more in embarrassment.

"Sorry!" She said, turning the other way quickly and covering her eyes.

Hawkeye chuckled behind her. "You're embarrassed now?"

He leaned forward, placing his hand next to her hip and kissed her shoulder, making her tense up and redden. She remembered how comfortable she felt last night and sighed, letting the tenseness out of her body.

"Just relax," He said, kissing her shoulder again before leaning forward and kissing her lips. He pulled back and grunted, jumping out of bed and walking over to the dresser and pulling on some boxers and pants.

Crystal saw his back and shoulder muscles move as he pulled them on, making her shiver as she remembered running her hands along them last night. She slid out of the bed, feeling the sheet slide off her body. She wrapped her arms around him, placing her hands on his chest as she hugged him from behind.

Hawkeye glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smiled, placing his hand over hers that was on his heart. He pulled her around and hugged her close, burying his face into her hair.

"Not embarrassed anymore?" He chuckled, pulling back to look at her.

She buried her face into his chest as she huddled close to him. "I'm still embarrassed." She mumbled, putting her arms closer next to her. "I'm just…..trying to get over it,"

"And this is the best way?" He laughed, watching as her ears reddened.

"Well, imma get dressed now," She said, pushing away from him and walking over to her own small dresser.

She pulled out some clothes and ran to the bathroom, giving him a small smile before shutting the door. She slid on her shorts, belt, and tank top before tying her hair up with her ribbon. When she walked out of the bathroom Hawkeye was dressed as well and pulling on his shoes. She sat next to him and pulled her boots on, taking his hand as he picked up their bows and held his hand out for her.

"Ready to go back to training?" He asked, giving her a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Let's go!" She said excitedly, grabbing her bow from him as they jogged outside.

All day they watched each other, memorizing how they moved, breathed, watched, and examined everything. When they sparred it was easier to tell what the next move was going to be and how they were going to dodge it.

"That was awesome!" Crystal said, jumping into the air as she pumped her fist.

"We're learning fast," Hawkeye said with a proud smirk.

"Simulation Starting," The mechanic voice said, appearing from nowhere again.

"Simulation?" Crystal asked, looking at Hawkeye confused.

"What does that mea…." Hawkeye began, looking back at her.

A whirring was heard before machine's of people holding weapons came out, staring at them with frowns.

"I guess we fight," Crystal said, grabbing her bow and arrows, putting the arrow case on her back.

Her and Hawkeye came back to back as they put their bows up and notched an arrow, aiming it at the closest machine.

"Begin," The room commanded.

The machines descended rapidly on them, surrounding the quickly and charging towards them with their swords raised. Crystal and Hawkeye shot at the first ones, hitting them dead on in the forehead. They jumped away from each other and rolled on the ground when two of the machines sliced down were they were before.

Their moves replicated one another's as they kicked, punched, shot, jumped, and ducked from the machines until all of them were on the floor defeated.

Crystal sucked in a breath as she waved her red hand in pain. "That hurts."

"Hitting something metal will do that." He said, waving his own hand in pain.

"Simulation complete." The room told them, sucking in the machines through the ground.

"That was…..interesting." Crystal giggled, putting her arm through her bow and letting the string cross over her chest.

"Wonder what that was about." Hawkeye said.

Crystal looked around and where the machines were just moments ago. There was no longer any trace of the doors that opened up and took them in. She huffed as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips in frustration.

She let out the breath and tilted her head, giving up on the mystery of the machines. "I'm hungry,"

"You're always hungry," He laughed, following after her as she bounced to the house and into the kitchen.

"Would you rather me one of those girls who only eats healthy and hardly at all?" She teased, tossing a piece of cheese into her mouth.

"Nope," He said, grabbing the next cheese and popping it into his own.

She sat down in his lap as he sat on the couch, laughing as he tried to steal the bowl of m&m's from her. He ran his fingers up and down her sides, making her burst out laughing and try to squirm away from him.

"Analyzing complete."

Crystal jumped in place as the bowl of m&m's crashed to the floor, scattering across the wood floors with their spinning colors.

"What?" Hawkeye asked, pulling Crystal to the couch as he stood up in front of her.

"Test complete. Subjects Francis Barton and Crystal Marshall are fully in sync." The room said, telling them of their accomplishment. "Compatability in fighting, offense and defense complete. Living together, complete. Eating, complete. Emotions, complete. Mental, complete."

Crystal stood up and smiled, looking up at the ceiling. "Does that mean our training is over?" She asked excitedly.

"Training Complete," The machine confirmed, before a whooshing noise escaped outside.

Crystal looked at Hawkeye as she was jumping in place, getting giddy with the thought of already getting out of there. She stopped when Hawkeye looked down at the floor with worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, cupping his cheek and making him look at her.

He looked at her and placed his forehead on hers with a small bump, breathing her in and the sweet scent of Cherry Blossom's that never seemed to leave her.

"What if it goes back to normal?" He asked, opening his eyes again and looking at her directly.

Crystal jolted, realizing what he was meaning. Not their life, or fighting ways, but the relationship between the two of them. She frowned and furrowed her brows, leaning back and flicking him in the head.

"What?" He asked startled as he pulled back and looked at her confused.

"I'm not breaking this off! So unless you are, you're stuck with me," She said with a proud smile.

Hawkeye stared at her as he held his forehead, but broke out into a smile as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, spinning her around in the air. He held her up as she bent down and kissed his lips, loving the feel of them against hers.

"There's only one problem," She whispered to him, placing her finger on his lips and running them along the velvet surface.

"What's that?" He said with a raised eyebrow, giving a small laugh.

"What will we do when Bridget finds out?" She said, knowing the ginger would freak out. "Or when the adults find out?"

"That is a scary thought," He chuckled, setting her down on the floor. "I guess we'll have to stay in sync to defeat them,"

"I'm too scared of the adults to do that," Crystal chuckled, tugging him along towards the door. "We might want to leave before the room locks us back in."

They ran out of the house excitedly, finding the door open to the hallway once again. The moment they left the training room, the mechanical doors slid shut behind them, locking them out.

"You guys are out fast," Tony said as they walked out into the main room.

"We're just better than the others," Crystal said, shrugging her shoulders indifferently.

"Are you sure it wasn't something else?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow and giving them a knowing smirk.

Crystal and Hawkeye froze, thinking the same thing as they looked at the genius before them. They smiled at him and shrugged their shoulders, dismissing it easily.

"I think it's because we trained hard, and used every minute to memorize one another," Crystal said, laughing inside at the joke only her and Hawkeye knew about.

"Memorize, right," Tony said suspicious. "Well, I bet the adults would like to know who the first are to come out of the training."

Crystal looked at Hawkeye and gave him a shocked look, seeing the same expression on his face. They smiled at each other and gave a small laugh, quiet enough Tony wouldn't hear them. They followed after him to the others who were waiting in the kitchen, getting dinner ready.

"Look who's out!" Hawk said, smiling at them.

"You guys were quick," Natasha said, noticing them next.

"Yeah, we knew each other pretty well already, so it wasn't that hard," Hawkeye told them, giving a indifferent shrug.

"It was pretty cool! The room gave us automated machine's to fight for the last test!" Crystal said, hoping to divert their questions from what Tony had figured out.

"They were _memorizing_ each other while in there," Tony said with a chuckle, drinking a glass of water quickly.

The adults turned on them quickly, making Crystal take a step back, ready to run.

"Oh really?" Wasp said with a raised eyebrow.

"And who started that?" Mockingbird asked, looking at her son. "Francis?"

Hawk began to laugh as he patted his son on the back. "Well done! Finally got the girl!"

Crystal's face exploded into a red volcano as she felt her head spinning crazily. She let out an embarrassed laugh before dropping to the floor and looking at the adults exhausted emotionally. She looked at the adults, worried about what they were going to do.

"Don't worry honey," Natasha said, giving Crystal a reassuring smile. "We all knew it would happen sooner or later."

"No way," She said in disbelief, looking at Hawkeye as he stared at the adults with the same shock.

"Want to show us how well you two can fight then?" Fury asked, walking into the room.

"Is that a request?" She asked him, not really wanting to fight at the moment.

"It's an order," He told her with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What if I don't want to?" She asked with a sigh as she stood up.

"Do you want me to use the Hulk again?" Fury asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She opened her mouth and clamped it shut again. She pointed her finger at him and slumped her shoulders. "Good point," she looked at Hawkeye and shrugged her shoulders. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," He said, holding his hand out for her.

She looked at the adults shyly before seeing them smile at her, making her feel assured about the matter. She laced her fingers with his and walked with him as they followed Fury outside.

"What do you want us to do?" Crystal asked, opening her arms and looking at him questioningly.

"Fight them," Fury said with a smirk, nodding his head to the adults that followed them out there.

"You're kidding me," Hawkeye said with his jaw dropped.

"This is going to be fun," Tony said, looking at the two with interest.

"You want us to fight some kids?" Peter said, looking at Fury as if he lost his mind.

"I just want to see how well you two can be," Fury said with a victorious smirk.

"I really don't have a death wish today," Crystal argued with him. She shook her head and waved her hands in front of her.

"I don't either," Hawkeye agreed, stepping next to Crystal.

"Shouldn't we be the ones with a death wish?" Peter asked, trying to joke around. "I mean we are fighting Crystal, the daughter of Enchantress and Nightmare."

Crystal jolted in fear at the names and at the mention of someone being scared of her once again. She shuffled backwards as she wrapped her arms around herself and hid behind Hawkeye, not wanting to see his fearful eyes that she was imagining.

"She's not like that!" Storm shouted at him, angry he would try and bring that up.

"Yeah!" Pepper said angrily. "You can't judge someone by their parents!"

Crystal looked up, surprised that Pepper, who barely knew her, was sticking up for her. She saw the others get defensive against Peter as he held his hands up defensively.

"I didn't mean to accuse her of anything," He said, giving an apologetic smile.

"I…..I'm not like my parents," Crystal said, peeking out to him, determination set in her eyes.

He looked at her and nodded. "I know. I honestly didn't mean anything by it,"

"Let's start," Hawkeye said, diverting the uncomfortable feeling that was intensifying in the air.

"You sure?" Hawk asked him.

Hawkeye and Crystal sighed and nodded their heads, putting their backs to one another as they pulled their bows out. They shut their eyes as the adults surrounded them, preparing to fight.

"Don't kill them," Fury told them sternly, not wanting his two possible greatest fighters to be hurt.

Crystal and Hawkeye listened to each other breathe, feeling their heartbeats beat in rhythm. Their breathing matched up as they felt one another and how close they were. They knew each other's movements and what they were going to do. They breathed in a deep breath before letting it out and opening their eyes.

"Go," Fury said, signaling the fight.

The Avenger's charged forward, ready to fight the kids, but also going easy on them. Hawkeye and Crystal ducked under Steve and Natasha's punches, rolling under them until they were behind them. Hawkeye and Crystal spun quickly on their heels and kicked the two to the ground, knocking them out of the battle as Crystal and Hawkeye shot them with suction cup arrows.

"Duck!" Hawkeye said, and Crystal instantly obeyed, hearing his arrow hit T'Challa on the forehead.

She turned and saw the suction cup stuck there, before turning back around and running at Hawkeye. She reached her hand out to him and he grabbed it, easily swinging her in the air by her hand, letting her land a kick right on Storm's, Wasp's, and Giantman's chests.

She landed on the floor gently before grabbing Wasp's arm and flinging her at the other two, sending them to the ground. Hawkeye shot three arrows at them, each landing on the head.

"This isn't over!" Peter shouted, swinging towards them from above.

Crystal looked up and dropped to the floor, having Peter miss her by an inch. Hawkeye did a hand stand suddenly and Crystal jumped into the air, landing on his feet balanced. Hawkeye bent his body and launched her into the air, sending her towards Peter, and knocking him from the web and into a tree, and then to the floor.

Crystal looked back and saw Hawkeye hit Tony in the chest with an arrow. She reeled back as Hulk dropped from the sky, sending her concentration away and her to fall backwards.

"Oh no," She said, tripping on the ground as she stared up at the hulking monster.

"Little girl want to play?" Hulk said, with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Crystal flipped backwards off a handstand, knocking her foot into Hulk's chin as he reached out towards her. She launched off the ground and landed on Hawk's face before he could shoot at Hawkeye who was now fighting with his mother. He dodged her kicked, and aimed his arrow up, hitting her in the jaw square on.

"Last one," Hulk said proudly, looking at the two as if this was a game.

"I don't like this very much," Crystal said, backing up with Hawkeye quickly.

"Let's finish this quickly." Hawkeye told her.

He ran forward and shot at Hulk, dodging a punch as Hulk caught the arrow and broke it before throwing his powerful hit at Hawkeye. Crystal moved quickly and got out of Hulk's line of sight, making him forget her completely as he trained his concentration on Hawkeye who repeatedly shot at him and dodged his attacks.

"It's over Hulk," Crystal said, jumping onto his back and placing her hand over his eyes.

Hulk shouted as he felt her probe into his mind again, overpowering him and sending him back into the cell before he could fight back against her. Crystal dropped suddenly as Hulk disappeared and Bruce appeared on the ground face first.

Crystal and Hawkeye landed next to one another, bows out and arrows notched. The adults slowly got up as they stared at the two who easily took them all down by surprise, including Hulk who wasn't going easy on them.

"I vote to never do that again," Crystal said, slightly breathless from the fight.

Fury smirked victoriously at the two before raising his hands and clapping for them, having the Avengers join with him in the praise for the two Next Avengers.

"I think we'll have the best force yet," Fury said, his plan forming quickly in his head. "I'll have to use that force."


End file.
